En una hora más
by Aliciaconan001
Summary: Tras un acto de valentía Chat Noir confesara a Ladybug lo que siente, solo para descubrir que ella esta enamorada de un chico... que lleva por nombre Adrien.
1. Valentía

Valentía

Era un día como cualquier otro, un día más en donde él y ella se reunían. Hacía ya un tiempo él se había decido a decirle la verdad, sin juegos ni bromas, a ponerse serio un momento y decirle lo que en verdad sentía, pero desde esa ocasión en que se había propuesto confesarse había fracasado en cada intento. Siempre había algo que lo detenía, al inicio de aquellos encuentros siempre el enemigo era la prioridad y al terminarlos, el tiempo de sus amuletos era restringido y tenían que separarse demasiado rápido. Ese día él había encontrado una solución.

Tras finalizar la batalla; tras reunirse y saludarse chocando los puños como siempre; tras verse a los ojos, Chat al fin pudo encontrar la forma de decirle a Labybug lo que sentía.

-Necesito decirle algo importante, mi Lady- dijo en el tono más serio que le permitía la personalidad carismática que adoptada al estar transformado en Chat Noir.

-No puedo Chat, me quedan menos de 2 minutos de transformación- contesto ella.

\- Lo sé, pero realmente es algo importante… ¿Podrías regresar?, ¿Alimentar a tu kwami y volver aquí?

-¿Es tan importante?

-Por favor- suplico con los ojos.

-Ok ¿en una hora está bien?- Dijo la chica tras un suspiro

\- Perfecto. Gracias my Lady.

* * *

Tras separarse de Plagg, Adrien se paró frente al espejo de su baño y se miró a sí mismo a los ojos. Tenía menos de una hora para serenarse y ordenar en su mente las palabras que diría. Como Chat Noir la confianza lo embargaba y todo el miedo se desvanecía, pero al regresar a su forma real, al ver en el espejo reflejado cada fallo e inseguridad, sus temores se hacían casi tangibles y asfixiantes.

Marinette se encontraba cerca de ahí; sentada bajo un árbol que le proporcionaba sombra en un pequeño sector residencial de París. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, la chica miraba serenamente como Tikki comía dentro de su escondite y recuperaba fuerzas para regresar a darle la forma de Ladybug.

-¿Qué crees que quiera decirme?- preguntaba a su pequeña amiga moteada mientras jugaba con la correa de la pequeña cartera rosada que colgaba de su hombro derecho y albergaba a criatura.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo? – Contesto sin dejar de comer.

-Nada en realidad – dijo la chica, mientras soltaba la correa y miraba al cielo- solo que quería hablar. Es raro en él hablarme en ese tono de voz.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo la pequeña criatura terminando de comer sus galletas.

-Estaba serio, me miro a los ojos y me lo pidió como si realmente lo necesitara.

-Quizás si lo necesita.

\- Si…. Quizás.- se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar las nubes que se deslizaban lentamente en el cielo- Apresúrate, tenemos que irnos.

Al regresar al lugar de encuentro, Ladybug no encontró a nadie, solo un par de personas que caminaban lentamente por el parque donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla hace una hora, pero él no estaba en ninguna parte. Tras unos minutos de inspeccionar el lugar pudo verlo, sentado en la azotea de un antiguo edificio a pocos metros de ahí, viéndola con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Pensabas dejarme ahí buscándote eternamente?- Dijo la chica en un tono divertido al alcanzar su altura usando su arma- ya pensaba irme.

-Solo disfrutaba el verte buscándome, no es algo que pase muy a menudo- dijo él en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó inquieta mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Solo quiero hablarte- respondió sin mirarla- desde hace tiempo he querido decirte esto, pero siempre hay algo que me detiene.

El crepúsculo comenzaba a caer sobre ellos, las nubes se movían lentamente formando figuras irregulares y entregando hermosas tonalidades rosadas al cielo.

-Te quiero Labybug- Confesó – Mucho más de lo que puedo expresarte entre bromas y miradas furtivas. Mucho más de lo que yo mismo llegue a pensar que te querría y mucho más de lo que tú probablemente llegues a creerme.

Sin saber que decir, la muchacha lo miraba con expresión sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos y un tono rojizo en las mejillas.

-Siento que si no te lo decía de esta forma, jamás notarias que detrás de todas esas bromas, hay un sentimiento real hacia ti- dijo mientras suavizaba la mirada y finalmente movía sus ojos hacia los de ella.

-No… no sé qué decir- contesto ella con la voz entre cortaba y bajando la mirada- de cierta forma siempre lo supe, solo pensé que tomabas esa actitud desinhibida con todo el mundo.

-No, en realidad no- dijo guiando la mirada de regreso cielo.

Hubo un minuto tenso entre ellos. Tras meses de convivir, tras decenas de batallas en donde habían confiado la vida el uno en el otro, tras cientos de miradas cómplices y de sentirse completamente un equipo, reinaba entre ellos el silencio.

-Lo siento Chat, pero hay alguien de quien yo estoy enamorada- respondió al fin Ladybug mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su compañero, el cual sin mover ni un musculo de su cuerpo y sin variar un poco la mirada… sonrió.

-También… Lo sabía- dijo con una sonrisa sincera- es imposible que una chica como tú no tenga a alguien a su lado.

-No es lo que crees- comento uniéndose a la sonrisa del rubio- ni siquiera sabe lo que siento por él.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto devolviendo la mirada a ella.

-Porque bajo la máscara soy una persona muy torpe, muy inmadura y tímida. Me siento temerosa a ser rechazada y arruinar lo que tengo con él.- contesto casi sin pensarlo- aunque… en realidad nuestra relación es casi inexistente. Es un chico de mi colegio y aun así casi no tengo el valor de hablarle, lo veo a diario y casi nunca puedo acercarme sin hacer algún destrozo o ponerme en ridículo. –finalizo apenada de sí misma.

-Díselo.- dijo levantando las manos al cielo en un gesto de estirarse como un gato- no sabes lo liberador que es. – termino el movimiento cayendo sobre su espalda sin despegar su mirada del cielo.

La chica le devolvió una mirada curiosa, comprendiendo que el acto que él había realizado hace unos minutos contrastaba con todos los argumentos que ella había dado a su favor.

-Además- continuo- puedo apostar que la chica que hay detrás de la máscara es valiente, fuerte, decidida y hermosa… porque eres tú. -finalizo con su sonrisa llena de ternura.

Sintiéndose una tonta, Marinette se estremeció dentro del traje de Ladybugg.

-Bien, me tengo que ir- dijo finalmente Chat poniéndose de pie- te dejo que regreses a casa; gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser sincero contigo.

Dio la espalda a la chica y se detuvo antes de comenzar a caminar.

-¿Me dirías su nombre?-pregunto sin voltear a verla.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Tranquila, no hare nada- respondió mientras se volteaba sonriendo- es solo curiosidad. Me gustaría saber el nombre del chico que se ganó tu corazón.

-…- tras un momento de mirar a su compañero a los ojos, y luego de sentir una ternura que le invadió todo el cuerpo- …Adrien - dijo finalmente- …. Su nombre es Adrien.

A.


	2. Decisión

Decisión

"…. Su nombre es Adrien."

De solo recordar en esas palabras sentía que su mente explotaba. Sentía los pómulos ardiendo y no sabía qué hacer, mientras permanecía tenido en su cama con los ojos perdidos en el inmaculado color blanco del techo.

-Debe ser otro Adrien… - decía casi para sí mismo mientras repasada las palabras de Ladybug una y otra vez en su mente- no puede ser que ella este en mi escuela y yo nunca lo haya notado… es imposible… no Plagg?- preguntaba a su kwami que descansaba a un lado suyo comiendo un trozo de queso.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?- contesto la pequeña criatura.- si tú no has visto nada por qué crees que yo lo he hecho.

-Gracias por el apoyo Plagg- dijo de forma sarcástica, mientras acomodaba su antebrazo derecho sobre sus ojos.

* * *

Marinette se acomodó entre las cobijas de su cama, en posición fetal y abrazando una almohada, escuchando el sonido del viento al chocar con las paredes de su habitación.

-Quizás no fue una buena idea decirle a Chat quien es la persona que me gusta. – Dijo casi en silencio, entendiendo que no recibiría respuesta de la pequeña kwami que dormía ya profundamente a su lado.- Buenas noches Tikki.

* * *

Al día siguiente Adrien llego temprano a la escuela, a pesar de no haber dormido demasiado; entró en él una paranoia casi obsesiva de saber quién era la chica tras la máscara, así que comenzó a mirar desde el balcón del segundo piso a todas y cada una de ellas mientras entraban.

-¿Tu entiendes que no eres el único Adrien de la ciudad no es así?- dijo Plagg desde dentro de su chaqueta.

-Sí, lo se… pero y ¿si es una de ellas y yo aún no lo sé?

-Ok, has lo que quieras.

Se quedó en esa posición hasta que el inicio de clases lo obligó a entrar a su salón, con la mente sumergida entre una lista interminable de chicas demasiado altas/bajas; cabellos de colores diferentes; demasiado flacas/de hombros anchos, etc.

-¿Qué pasa Adrien, pareces distraído?- Cuestionó Nino, su mejor amigo al verlo tomar el asiento a su lado sin siquiera saludar.

\- Nada Nino, es solo que no dormí muy bien.- Contento despejando su mente para devolverla a la realidad actual, saludó a Nino y volteó para saludar a Alya, la chica morena que se sentaba detrás de Nino.

-Buenos días Alya.

-Buenos días Adrien.- Contestó amablemente.

-Y Marinette?- Pregunto al notar la ausencia de la chica que se sentaba junto a ella.

-Ya sabes cómo es esta chica, es posible que se haya quedado dormida. – Contestó la muchacha con expresión despreocupada.- seguro que está bien no te preocupes.

-Si...- fue interrumpido por la entrada de la profesora, quien pidió que volvieran su atención al frente y comenzó la clase.

Tras 10 minutos llego una distraída Marinette, disculpándose por la tardanza y entrando al salón con normalidad. Saludo a sus amigos y se incorporó a la clase.

-Tuve suerte esta vez de que la maestra me deje entrar, cualquier otro día me habría hecho ir con el director por llegar tarde- pensó al sentarse.

-¿Te quedaste dormida otra vez verdad? – Pregunto su amiga castaña con una sonrisa cómplice.

Marinette le revolvió la sonrisa, encogida de hombros y asintiendo con la cabeza.

La mañana se desarrollaron con normalidad, una clase aburrida tras otra, dando a Marinette el tiempo necesario para divagar y perderse entre sus pensamientos.

De regreso a casa se desvió al parque y observó el edificio viejo y abandonado en donde el día anterior había estado conversando con Chat y se decidió a seguir su consejo. Después de todo el día meditándolo encontró en su corazón la fuerza necesaria. Se lo diría.

Regreso a casa y justo antes de entrar a la panadería escucho a lo lejos el ruido de un auto estrellándose; volvió la mirada y pudo distinguir un grupo de gente huyendo desde la misma dirección.

Abrió la mitad de la puerta del recinto, lo suficiente para entrar la cabeza y medio torso para saludar a su madre con la mano.

-Hola mamá... siento no avisarte pero con Alya iremos al cine- dijo mientras su madre regresaba una mirada confundida- Regreso tarde, adiós.- Termino apresurada de entregar el mensaje a su madre y cerró la puerta, corrió hacia el lugar en donde había escuchado el ruido. Pudo ver que aún había gente alterada y alejándose. Aprovechó el alboroto y encontró un lugar para transformarse.

Al salir de su escondite pudo ver el núcleo del problema. Un hombre con un traje llamativo parado sobre un auto volcado. Gritaba en un idioma que no entendía y lanzaba cosas al aire.

-Esto será divertido- Dijo para sí misma mientras adoptaba posición de batalla.

-Estas animada hoy, Mi Lady.- Dijo Chat Noir apareciendo detrás de ella.

\- Si, así es- contestó sonriente- llegas tarde.

-Sí, es que había tráfico.- bromeó apuntando con la cabeza la fila de vehículos parados y solitarios que tena a la espalda el nuevo akumatizado.

-Así veo- Finalizo sonriendo.

En ese momento dejaron de hablar, para esquivar el primer ataque enemigo. Saltaron cada uno hacia una dirección y comenzaron la batalla.

Tras liberar el akuma y ayudar al pobre turista asustado que resultó ser el portador de éste, pudieron saludarse como siempre chocando los puños. Sus miradas se cruzaron entendiendo que nada había cambiado entre ellos por la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior; lo cual dio aún más seguridad a Marinette de expresar lo que sentía por Adrien.

En ese momento su miraculus sonó y aviso que quedaba poco tiempo para destrasformarse.

-Me voy, pero quiero contarte algo. ¿Puedes volver?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro my Lady. – respondió antes de dejar marchar a su compañera- en una hora más.

* * *

Tras el tiempo estipulado, Chat subió a la azotea del mismo edifico que el día anterior para encontrar esta vez una Ladybug parada mirando el horizonte, con una sonrisa en los labios y el pelo bailando con el viento.

-¿Qué pasa my Lady? Te vez muy feliz – pregunto el chico al llegar por su espalda.

-Lo estoy, y en cierta forma es por ti.- contesto la muchacha mirando atrás.

\- ¿A si? ¿Al fin notaste que estamos hechos para estar juntos?- Bromeó mientras se ponía a su lado y pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros de su compañera.

-No – contesto la chica entre risas- se lo diré.

-Disculpa?- cuestionó mientras sacaba su brazo de la espalda de la chica

-Lo que me aconsejaste ayer… le diré lo que siento.

A.


	3. Error

Error

"-Disculpa?- cuestionó mientras sacaba su brazo de la espalda de la chica

-Lo que me aconsejaste ayer… le diré lo que siento.

-…- Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar a eso.

\- Tranquilo gatito, no dejaré de quererte por esto- Dijo sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas entre las orejas al rubio. – Pero creo que tienes razón, él merece saber lo que siento.- término devolviendo su mirada al horizonte.

\- Suerte entonces – dijo imitando la postura de ella y llevando su mirada al frente.

\- Eso quiere decir que… ¿tú me quieres? – Continúo el chico tras unos segundos, abalanzándose hacia su compañera en un abrazo, disipando así la seriedad que les había dado el momento de silencio.

\- Quítate. Gato tonto- Dijo riendo la chica, tratando de zafarse del abrazo."

Adrien repasaba en su mente la conversación que había tenido con Ladybug frente al parque el día anterior, mientras mantenía la posición rígida apoyado en el balcón de su escuela, mirando a la entrada.

-Estas exactamente igual que ayer, ¿no crees que te estas poniendo algo obsesivo con esto? – preguntaba Plagg desde dentro de su ropa.

-Puede ser- Contestó el chico relajando la posición y volviéndose hacia el pasillo para regresar a su salón cuando vio a su compañera Marinette, parada a unos metros de él con un paquete en sus manos.

Adrien le sonrió mientras la saludaba con una mano, a lo que ella contesto con timidez. Mientras él la miraba, notó como una figura salía de atrás de ella, una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules que terminaba de subir la escalera y que ahora caminaba hacia él con inseguridad.

-Hola Adrien, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?- Dijo la chica al llegar frente a él.

\- Sí, claro- Contesto el chico- Disculpa... nos conocemos?.

-Sí… o sea… no- Dijo la chica desviando la mirada-Mi nombre es Mell, soy de un curso abajo que tú. Soy fan de tu trabajo y el de tu padre.

-Ooh, comprendo... Un gusto de conocerte Mell- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que nos encontramos, siempre había querido hablarte pero hasta hoy no me armé de valor para acercarme directamente. – Las mejillas de la chica comenzaron a cambiar de color a un rosado más intenso- no sé… si quieres... y tienes tiempo… ¿quisieras ir a dar un paseo conmigo algún día?- finalizo bajando la cabeza para esconder el rojo carmesí que ahora pintaba todo su rostro y sus orejas.

\- El cabello oscuro, ojos azules, la timidez que ella relataba... Además dijo que se confesaría el día de hoy… y si es…- pensó Adrien mientras miraba a la avergonzada chica que aún no devolvía los ojos a él -eeh… claro.- Respondió al fin.- pero hoy tengo práctica de esgrima hasta tarde. ¿Está bien mañana?

\- Sii, gracias- respondió la chica llena de felicidad y se volvió para irse.- hasta mañana entonces – dijo finalmente y se fue.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? – dijo en voz baja Plagg desde el interior del bolsillo del chico.

\- No lo sé.- Contestó el rubio regresando a su salón.

Paso el día sin grandes novedades para él. Terminaron las clases, asistió a su práctica de esgrima y se fue a casa. Se desvió del camino para pasar por el parque y desde ahí ver el edificio en donde los últimos días se había reunido con Ladybug a hablar. Se sintió inmensamente emocionado por la cita que tendría, aun manteniendo la incertidumbre de si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto.  
Llegó a casa, se dio una ducha y decidió dormir temprano.

Al día siguiente se dirigió a la escuela, agradecido de que Nathalie ya no lo escoltara todos los días. Al entrar en el edificio pudo ver a lo lejos a Mell hablando con unas amigas, la saludó con la mano y siguió caminando hasta su salón.  
Aún faltaban varios minutos para el inicio de las clases y ninguno de sus amigos había llegado aún. Dejó sus cosas en su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana para mirar la ciudad; no muy lejos de ahí, a unas cuantas cuadras vio humo y señales de un incendio.  
Rápidamente volvió a su lugar, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón. Se escondió en el baño, se transformó y escapó por la ventana.

Tras llegar al lugar del incendio se dio cuenta de que los bomberos ya estaban trabajando en él. Se trataba de un edificio de departamentos el que se encontraba envuelto en llamas y humo.

-Chat Noir, que bueno tenerte aquí para ayudarnos- Dijo un bombero- hay gente atrapada en el piso de arriba, Ladybug subió hace un momento pero aún no ha bajado.

-Ladybug.- Dijo en un susurro y se apresuró a subir.

Con ayuda de su bastón se elevó y logro penetrar en la construcción a través de una ventana rota. Adentro el aire denso y casi no lo dejaba respirar, pero afortunadamente el fuego había iniciado en los pisos inferiores, por tanto los pisos superiores solo habían sido afectados por el humo.

Usando su visión de gato se movió a través del piso para buscar a las personas y a Ladybug que seguían dentro.

Recorrió algunos corredores dentro del apartamento en que se encontraba y pudo ver a su compañera luchando con unos fierros que estaban atascando una puerta, tras la cual gritaban un par de niños asustados.

-Tranquilos pequeños, los sacare pronto- Decía la alterada chica que luchaba en vano por levantar los pedazos de metal pesado que atascaban la puerta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda my Lady?- dijo el gato al llegar tras ella.

-Pensé que ya no llegabas- dijo en tono molesto.

-Lo siento- contestó el chico sonriendo- me quede dormido.

-Deja de jugar y ayúdame quieres- respondió ella con el ceño fruncido y elevando la voz.

-Si.- fue lo único que pudo responder y ayudó a su compañera a levantar el metal que atascaba la puerta.

Tras destrabar la salida ayudaron a evacuar a una madre con 2 pequeños que estaban dentro del apartamento. Regresaron por el camino que Chat había seguido y ayudaron a bajar a las personas atrapadas mientras los bomberos terminabas de apagar el fuego en los pisos inferiores.

-Gracias Ladybug y Chat Noir, sin ustedes no habríamos podido hacer esto tan rápido.- dijo un bombero al verlos bajar.

-No hay problema- Dijo el chico y se volvió a su compañera que le daba la espalda con los brazos cruzados.- ¿estás bien?- pregunto tomándola del hombro derecho.

\- Si.- contesto con desanimo.- siento haberte gritado allá adentro, es solo que ayer no fue un buen día, no dormí muy bien eso me tiene de mal humor. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó preocupado por la expresión de la chica.- no usamos nuestros poderes así que aún tenemos tiempo.

-Es tarde, tengo que ir a clases.

-A esta hora ya no te dejarán entrar. – Dijo sonriendo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Ven vamos a otro lugar.- Terminó de decir mientras usaba su yoyo para elevarse y alejarse de la multitud que envolvía aun el lugar del incendio.

Al llegar a la azotea del edificio que ya antes había albergado sus conversaciones, Ladybug se sentó con las piernas colgando desde la ladera del techo y Chat la siguió.

-¿Por qué te ves triste?, ¿no se supone que hoy sería un día especial y le dirías a este chico lo que sientes? – preguntó curioso mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

\- No, ya no se lo diré.

-¿Por qué?

\- Porque cuando se lo iba a decir, lo vi quedando para una cita con otra chica.

A.


	4. Regalo

Regalo.

"- Porque cuando se lo iba a decir, lo vi quedando para una cita con otra chica."

-¿Qué? - Contesto Chat en un impulso, desfigurando su expresión facial por completo.

\- Eso- continuó ella sin animo, mirado al frente sin ninguna expresión- Hasta le prepare un obsequio y cuando estaba por entregárselo, armándome de valor para acercarme y hablarle, paso a mi lado una chica y le pidió una cita. Su nombre es Mell.

La mente de Adrien en ese momento se quebró. No solo había aceptado una cita con la chica equivocada si no también había desperdiciado la oportunidad de que la verdadera Ladybug le diga lo que siente. Lo había arruinado y trataba de buscar las palabras para contestar pero su mente aún no hacia contacto con su cuerpo.

\- Es una chica linda, es un año más joven que nosotros y no es que me haya quedado escuchando la conversación- Continuó ella rompiendo el silencio y cambiando finalmente la expresión de su rostro, poniendo una sonrisa tímida y tiñendo levemente sus mejillas de rosa.- No es como que me escondiera en las escaleras para escuchar… ni para enterarme de cuanto ella admira su trabajo. – Termino haciendo un gesto de desagrado y volvió los ojos al cielo celeste que esta mañana carecía de nubes.

\- Quizás no es una cita – dijo finalmente Chat tras lograr ordenar sus ideas. -Quizás solo saldrán como amigos.

\- No sé, aun así no pude, no pude simplemente acercarme. Estuve tan cerca de él- dijo mientras la frustración se apoderaba de su voz y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.- Estuve ahí, parada viéndolo, cuando ella paso a mi lado y lo abordó. Si hubiera tenido el valor de ir hasta él un minuto antes esto no habría pasado.- finalizo mientras una pequeña lagrima caía por su mejilla.

\- Heey no, por favor no... -dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba para contenerla.

Chat uso su mano derecha para secar esa lágrima intrusa que dejaba una brillante huella en el rostro de su compañera; mientas sentía como se partía su corazón en dos por causarle daño a la persona que realmente quería. Jamás se perdonaría a si mismo esta escena, verla vulnerable, abatida, hería profundamente su alma.

– Quizás es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, por favor...

\- Está bien- interrumpió la chica zafándose del abrazo. -No quiero que me consueles. No es justo tampoco para ti verme así por alguien más- Estoy bien solo… estoy algo molesta conmigo misma.

\- Yo no importo en este caso, solo quiero verte feliz.- Finalizo esbozando una sonrisa cálida y culpable a la vez.

-Gracias Chat."

Adrien estaba de regreso en casa, tirado sobre la cama recordando el encuentro con Ladybug que había finalizado hace solo unos minutos.

Por más que pensaba, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué hice Plagg?- decía con la voz llena de pesar.

\- Te apresuraste a tomar una decisión y te has equivocado.- dijo racionalmente el pequeño gatito negro que levitaba lentamente a su alrededor.

\- Lo sé, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

-No lo sé. Los humanos son raros.- Respondió.

\- No iré- dijo el chico abatido mirando el reloj que colgaba en la pared, mientras recordaba el horario de la cita con Mell.

-¿Eso lo arreglará?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

\- No me ayudas Plagg! – dijo mientras cubría su cabeza con una almohada y se dejaba caer de lado adoptando posición fetal.

\- Ok, no te hablo más- dijo el pequeño regresando a sentarse en la cama cerca de su portador.- entonces… ¿me das queso?

* * *

-Amiga, ¿segura que estas bien? Ni siquiera fuiste hoy a clases- se escuchaba a través del teléfono la voz de una preocupada castaña – ¿segura que es una buena idea?

-Estoy bien, solo me quede dormida en la mañana y ya era muy tarde para levantarme. – Contestó desde el otro lado del auricular con una voz calmada.

-Ok, yo te apoyo en todo lo que quieras hacer.

-Gracias amiga- Finalizó Marinette cortando el teléfono.

* * *

A la hora de finalizar las clases Adrien estaba afuera del colegio Françoise Dupont esperando a una chica de pelo negro.

-Hola Mell. – dijo al verla salir junto a unas amigas.

\- Adrien – Contesto la chica temblorosa- pensé que no vendrías, tus compañeros me dijeron que te habías ido temprano. – Añadió haciendo un gesto a sus amigas para que se vayan sin ella.

\- Si, lo que pasa es que me sentía algo mal en la mañana y me fui a casa.

\- ¿Y aun así viniste a nuestra cita? – Dijo la chica de ojos azules completamente sonrojada frente al relato del rubio.

\- Sí, pero creo que estamos mal interpretando la situación. – continuó mientras hacia una seña con la cabeza para que comenzaran a caminar.  
Caminaron sin rumbo aparente y a paso lento. Alejándose y perdiendo de vista del resto de los estudiantes que se retiraban a casa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con mal interpretar?- cuestionó la muchacha mientras caminaban.

\- Yo accedí a salir contigo, pero yo no imaginé que sería a una cita. –Contestó- Yo nunca he ido a una escuela, nunca había tenido amigos y es extraño para mí aun relacionarme con la gente.- continuó con voz tímida y subiendo una mano para rascarse detrás de la cabeza.- Quizás yo mal interprete tu petición, si estás de acuerdo podemos seguir saliendo. Realmente espero que no te enojes por esto, pero quiero que sepas que yo no tengo sentimientos hacia ti.

\- Me lo imagine- dijo Mell con una sonrisa triste mientras bajaba la mirada.- ni siquiera habíamos hablado antes.

\- Pero, podemos ser amigos- Finalizó él viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Sí, claro que si.- Contestó amablemente la chica.

* * *

Tras varios minutos de amena conversación y un paseo agradable, Adrien decidió volver a casa. Entró por la puerta principal y lo primero que encontró fue a una alta mujer de tés clara que lo esperaba.

-¿Por qué te retiraste sin autorización de la escuela hoy?- inquirió firmemente Nathalie desde la escalera de la casa Agreste.

-No me sentía muy bien del estómago- Contesto Adrien cerrado la puerta a su espalda.

-¿y por qué no llamaste para que vayamos por ti? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- Continuo ella no conforme con la respuesta del chico.

-Vine aquí, por si no lo notaste comí en casa y luego salí. Tengo un informe en grupo que realizar, no iba a dejar a mis compañeros solos porque me sentía un poco mal de salud.

-¿Qué comiste?

-Le pedí a mi cocinero algo liviano para que no me haga daño. Puedes preguntarle si no me crees.

-No es eso Adrien- Dijo ella suspirando y relajando la postura- Yo estoy de tu lado, hemos avanzado mucho con tu situación, ya no te escoltan a la escuela, y no te vigilamos tanto; pero tienes que entender que si tu padre llama y no tenemos idea donde estás no estará feliz y te quitará todos esos beneficios-

-Lo sé- contesto resignado mientras se acercaba a la escalera.

-Ayúdame a ayudarte ¿quieres?- dijo finalmente la mujer mientras bajaba y se posicionaba a la altura del chico para poner una mano en su hombro.- ahora no te metas en más problemas y vete a tu cuarto. Tu padre no está, mandaré tu cena a tu habitación más tarde.

-Gracias Nathalie... por la cena y por cubrirme. – dijo dulcemente mientras subía las escaleras.

Tras darse un baño y cenar decidió dormir temprano, pero estuvo varias horas metido en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.  
No podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de Ladybug y en cómo estos se habían llenado de lágrimas al solo recordar lo que había visto. No era capaz de imaginar cómo había reaccionado al presenciarlo, como había soportado el día o como había pasado la noche.  
No podía recordar casi nada de aquella jornada, no recordaba haber visto nada inusual en ninguna compañera, más solo a Marinette con el pequeño paquete en sus manos.

No importaba lo que ocurriera, no intentaría cambiar el transcurso de las cosas, ya no buscaría a la chica entre sus compañeros ni diría nada más a Ladybug acerca del tema. No podría soportar ver a su compañera de batalla así de nuevo.

Al día siguiente se levantó tarde. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y se encontró a Nathalie esperándolo en la puerta.

-Hoy te llevaremos al colegio, tengo que justificar tu ausencia de ayer.

\- ¿Se enteró mi padre de esto?- pregunto mirando el suelo en actitud de humildad.

\- Aún no; pero eso cambiará si además hoy llegas tarde. Vámonos – dijo sin variar ni un tono su voz.

-Gracias.

Al llegar al colegio corrió a su salón, saludo alegremente a Nino y notó que ni Marinette ni Alya estaban en sus asientos.

-¿Qué paso con las chicas?- pregunto a su amigo justo cuando la señorita Bustier entraba al salón.

-Las enviaron a trabajo de campo con Chloé- dijo en un susurro.- No estaban nada felices.

Adrien solo respondió con una seña y regreso su atención a su profesora que comenzaba a pasar lista.

Tras toda la jornada de clases transcurrida sin novedades y con una inusual calma en el salón debido a la ausencia de Chloé salió de la escuela y se encontró a Marinette parada afuera con el pequeño paquete de regalo que había visto ya antes de conocer a Mell en sus manos.

-Hola.- Saludo tímidamente él poniendo su mano tras la nuca.

\- Hola- Contesto la chica- siento quitarte tu tiempo, puedo ver que te están esperando.

-Esperando?- preguntó mientras estiraba el cuello y divisaba a Nathalie esperando fuera del auto blanco de la familia.- aah, no te preocupes, pueden esperarme. Dime, ¿Qué pasa Marinette?.-cuestionó lleno de emoción disimulada.

\- Sé que estuviste de cumpleaños hace ya varios meses. Pero te hice un obsequio y ocurrieron varios percances con él. Decidí volver a intentarlo y esta vez entregártelo personalmente para que nada le ocurra.  
Alzó las manos y puso a disposición de él un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto.

\- Gracias Marinette, no era necesario.- Dijo él con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

-Si lo era. Para mi si.- Dijo viéndolo a los ojos con seguridad.- Ahora tengo que irme. Cuídate mucho.

-Sí, lo haré.- contesto mientras la veía bajar las escaleras del colegio y marcharse sin mirar atrás.

* * *

-Como está hoy my Lady?.- pregunto el gato negro sentándose a un lado de la chica de traje rojo, sobre la azotea del edificio del parque, una hora después de terminar su batalla. – La noto más animada.

\- Así es- contestó la chica viendo el cielo, y como éste se comenzaba a teñir de rosado pálido mientas el sol bajaba lentamente para dar paso a las estrellas. – me siento mejor.

-Me alegro, no quería tener que golpear a nadie por hacerte daño.

-Gato tonto.- Sonrió

Sus miradas se juntaron por un momento, esa conexión mágica que compartían cuando estaban detrás de las máscaras. Esa confianza que compartían y que nada en el mundo podía comparársele.

-Gracias... Gracias a ti hoy puedo dar por finalizado mi intento de declaración.- Rio mientras devolvía la mirada al horizonte.

\- ¿A si? ¿Por qué?- preguntó

-Porque entendí lo que me dijiste el primer día. Me dijiste que declararme sería liberador; es decir que lo haga por mí, no por él. –Continuó- Hoy por primera vez pude hablarle directamente sin ponerme nerviosa, sin tartamudear y sin hacer algo estúpido. Pude darle el obsequio que hice para él y eso para mí es más que suficiente.

\- Entiendo.

-Además tenías razón, solo era una cita de amigos-bajo la mirada en un gesto avergonzado- no es que los haya seguido para saber que hacían ni de qué hablaban.- confesó.

\- No claro que no.-Rio el rubio.

\- De verdad gracias por darme la confianza. – Dijo poniéndose de pie.- Debo irme.

-Adelante… y no me lo agradezcas. Solo hago mi trabajo, my Lady.

\- Nos vemos pronto- Terminó mientras enganchaba su yoyo en un edificio cercano para irse y perderse rápidamente del campo visual del chico.

\- Nos vemos mañana… Marinette- Finalizó en un susurro Chat mientras abría su puño para observar el pequeño broche que tenía en la mano, y que horas antes le había dado su compañera de clase en la escalera del colegio.

A.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**  
 **Como aclaración, Ladybug y Chat Noir SI tuvieron una batalla contra un villano akumatizado, tras separarse en la escuela y antes de verse en la azotea del edificio una hora más tarde; solo no lo relaté porque me pareció que aportaba poco al desarrollo del capítulo y si lo incluía éste me iba a quedar ETERNO!. De hecho este capitulo ya está más largo de lo habitual, espero que los próximos no queden tan extensos.**  
 **Muchas gracias por las visitas y los comentarios, de verdad me hacen muy feliz. :)**

 **Muchas gracias**


	5. Estrella

Estrella.

"-Adelante… y no me lo agradezcas. Solo hago mi trabajo, my Lady.

\- Nos vemos pronto- Dijo mientras enganchaba su yoyo en un edificio cercano para irse y perderse rápidamente del campo visual del chico.- Gatito."

Al llegar a casa Marinette aún no sacaba de su cabeza esa sonrisa furtiva que había escapado de sus labios al despedirse. Por alguna razón que desconocía le gustaba tener esas conversaciones con Chat, algo en él la hacía confiar, más allá de esa confianza que compartían en batalla y que jamás esperó compartir también fuera de ella.

Abrió la puerta de la panadería que se preparaba para cerrar sus puertas al público y vio a su madre en la caja registradora, camino hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Te sientes mejor Marinette?- preguntó preocupada.

-Si mamá, solo era un dolor de cabeza, hoy ya me he sentido bien.- contesto la chica, haciendo alusión a su aislado dolor de cabeza con el que se excusó por haber regresado de la escuela el día anterior. – subiré a la casa.

\- Te alcanzo en un momento para que cenemos juntos.

Tras cenar con sus padres se dio una ducha y subió a su habitación.

-No entiendo bien por qué no le dirás a Adrien lo que sientes, si has pasado toda la semana obsesionada con la idea.

-Ya me he decidido 2 veces a decirle lo que siento. Primero con la carta en san valentin y ahora directamente y en ambas he fracasado. Creo que el destino me está diciendo que no es un buen momento.

-Segura que esto no tiene que ver con Chat Noir? – dijo la pequeña kwami carmín que descansaba en el escritorio.

-Claro que sí. – Contesto la chica sin pensarlo.

-¿Quee?.

-Noo! No es como piensas.- respondió sobresaltada la chica gesticulando con las manos.- me refiero a que hablar con él me ha ayudado a entender mejor las cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, como que debería estar cómoda con lo que siento. Además, me gusta como están las cosas actualmente, quiero probar que puedo hablar con él de nuevo sin hacer algo estúpido. Quiero dejar de seguirlo y conocerlo realmente.

-Estoy orgullosa de cuanto has madurado, mucha suerte Marinette.

* * *

-¿Qué piensas ahora?- dijo el pequeño Plagg viendo a Adrien perderse en la inmensidad de las estrellas a través de los grandes ventanales de su habitación.

-Me preguntaba, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Mell hubiera sido Ladybug? ¿Me habría enamorado de ella de igual forma? Por primera vez pienso realmente en la chica que hay detrás de la máscara como una persona y no como el medio que usa Ladybug para pasar desapercibida. Ahora que sé quién es y que la tengo tan cerca, quiero acercarme y quiero conocerla realmente.

-No entiendo el amor.

* * *

Al día siguiente Marinette llego temprano a la escuela, tomo su lugar en el salón y posó el mentón sobre la mesa en posición adormilada. Poco a poco vio llegar a sus compañeros y poblar el aula, el primero de sus amigos en llegar fue Adrien.

-Buenos días- Saludó el rubio.

-Buenos días.

-Ayer no estuvieron Alya y tú. Nino me dijo que habían hecho trabajo de campo ¿Dónde fueron?- pregunto mientras toma asiento frente a la chica.

-Fuimos al hotel, se hará algo así como una feria científica para los estudiantes y el Sr. Damocles me pidió que diseñara publicidad para pegar en el colegio y promocionar el evento. Además le pidieron a Alya que haga un spot publicitario para el blog de la escuela. Fuimos a ver los expositores e informarnos para realizar la difusión correctamente.- contesto la chica sentándose erguida.

-Vaya. ¿Y Chloe que hará para el evento?

-Nada, solo fue porque su padre es el dueño y ella quiere ser algo así como la presentadora. Le rogó a la señorita Busier que fueras también y la acompañaras como "rostro" de la campaña.- Dijo sin ánimo y gesticulando para imitar la voz de su odiosa compañera.- Quería que les sacaran fotos para la publicidad y esas cosas. Finalmente la maestra se negó porque dijo que ya muchos nos ausentaríamos a clase.

-Ooh, entinendo.- dijo con expresión de disgusto.- es un alivio que la señorita Busier dijera que no.

-Marinette, ¿Puedes venir un momento?- Dijo Alya desde la puerta.

-Si.-respondió la chica poniéndose de pie.- permiso.-Dijo respetuosamente terminando la conversación con Adrien.

-Adelante. –Dijo en voz baja, intimidado por el gesto de cortesía de la chica.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, niña por Dios lograste entablar una conversación coherente con él.

-Lo sé.- Contesto la chica de ojos azules con emoción en su expresión. – aunque ya había tenido conversaciones coherentes con él. – dijo fingiendo disgusto.

\- No me contestaste el celular ayer. ¿Cuéntame que paso? ¿Lograste entregarle el broche?

-Sí, y te habrías sentido orgullosa de haberlo visto, no me caí, no lo golpee, todo salió bien… o casi, no logre decirle por qué escogí ese broche pero supongo que puedo decírselo después. – Sonrió orgullosa.

-Estoy feliz por ti amiga.- dijo la castaña envolviendo a su amiga en un abrazo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera chicas?- Interrumpió Nino uniéndose a la conversación de las amigas.

-Nada Nino, no te metas en conversaciones de mujeres.- recriminó la castaña con una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

Tras finalizar la jornada de clases, preparándose para la hora de la comida, los chicos se voltearon para ver a sus compañeras y conversar.

-Con Adrien estamos hablando de que hoy podemos ir al cine, ¿Quieren venir?- Comento el chico de lentes.

-Sí, es una buena idea.- Dijo Alya emocionada.

-Yo no puedo, Lo siento chicos. Les prometí a mis padres que cuidaría la panadería hoy.- Contesto la chica de las coletas en tono apenado.

-Pero Marinette no puedes decirle a tus padres que vas a salir.- Cuestionó la castaña.

-Lo siento, pero ya me comprometí. Tienen una reunión de trabajo con unos nuevos proveedores y me pidieron que me quede a recibir una entrega que estaba programada con antelación. Para la próxima será.

-Ok, entonces… puedo ir yo con ustedes- Pregunto Alya a sus compañeros.

-Si claro.- contesto animadamente Nino.

-Entonces ¿saldremos la próxima vez?-Dijo Adrien mirando a Marinette.

-Cla…claro – Contestó esta vez sin poder evitar sonrojarse y tartamudear al escuchar el tono de voz del chico.

Alya y Nino compartieron una mirada cómplice al notar esa reacción de Marinette, ambos conocían los sentimientos de la chica hacia su compañero y ya habían hablado a cerca de la posibilidad de hacer un plan para juntarlos.

* * *

Tras finalizar la jornada de clase Marinette fue directo a casa y Adrien por su lado se quedó unos minutos conversando con su amigo Nino.

-Pero no me puedes hacer esto Adrien.- Decía en tono de súplica el moreno.- Y si algo sale mal, y si no sé qué decir o si no le gusta la película o si…

-Nino, lo harás bien. – Contestó el rubio dando animo a su amigo.- además ya es tiempo de que comiencen a salir solos ustedes dos, yo iré con ustedes la próxima vez. Ahora aprovecha de salir a solas con Alya.

-Pero y si algo sale mal. – cuestionaba nervioso el castaño.

-Oh vamos, ella y tú ya han salido solos, estarán bien.

-Ok. Gracias hermano. – finalizó no muy convencido.

Tras dejar a su amigo solo con Alya; Adrien se fue caminando a casa lentamente. Disfrutaba del caminar solo a casa luego de la escuela y lo apreciaba especialmente después de un día de vigilia por una falta suya.

Al llegar a casa hizo sus deberes escolares, se dio una ducha e instaló la consola de video juegos, se puso a jugar guerra de mechas III y tras un par de partidas recordó que no hace mucho había compartido ese juego con Marinette. Ese recuerdo lo hizo relacionar esta vez ese recuerdo con Ladybug y se retorció completamente al darse cuenta de que había estado jugando su lady.

Dejo de jugar y se paró frente a la ventana. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que había compartido con Marinette sin realmente notarla, sin prestar la atención suficiente a sus acciones, a sus gustos, a sus sentimientos. Se sentía un tonto.

Tras cenar sus pensamientos aun no regresaban al orden y decidió hacer algo que jamas había hecho, usar sus poderes por conveniencia.

Tras si quiera preguntar su opinión a Plagg se trasformó y salió por la ventana, saltó entre los edificios hasta llegar cerca de la casa de Marinette y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verla se detuvo en seco. No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, no sabía que hacia si no entraría, ni vería si ella estaba dentro de la casa, solo se dejó llevar por el impulso de salir de la soledad de su habitación y ubicarse en un lugar que le permita estar más cerca de ella.

Lentamente se acercó a la casa de la chica y subió a su techo, entre las sombras del inicio de la noche avanzo y se posicionó entre las chimeneas del edificio; solo para encontrar la persona que buscaba en el balcón de su habitación recargada en la barandilla. Avanzó más y un descuido hizo que emitiera un ruido que alerto a la chica.

-¿Qué haces ahí arriba? Me asustaste- reclamo la chica al ver los ojos verdes del chico posados en los suyos.

\- Los siento señorita, solo patrullo la ciudad para que usted y el resto de los ciudadanos puedan descansar tranquilos y sin miedo. –Dijo altaneramente mientras tomaba asiento entre las chimeneas a espaldas de la chica.

-¿Patrullar?- dijo con voz desconcertada- ¿haces eso periódicamente?.

-Claro. Siempre para mantener la seguridad de la cuidad.- mintió para salir de la situación de estar de noche, solo, transformado.

-¿Y Ladybug no te acompaña?- pregunto mirando a la cuidad y quitando la mirada de los ojos del gato.

-¿A patrullar? No, las mariquitas solo salen de día.-contestó

-Y los gatos se sientan en los tejados. – dijo ella volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Se ve intranquila,¿ puedo ayudarla en algo?

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica con expresión curiosa.

-No, disculpe si he sido entrometido. Lo que pasa es que las personas con grandes penas o preocupaciones pueden ser atacadas por Hawk Moth.- Evadió su minada elevando los ojos al cielo y con una mano en la nuca.

-Aah, no. No estoy preocupada, solo espero a mis padres, salieron y aun no regresan.- contesto y guió si atención al infinito. -Además me encanta mirar las estrellas; amo ver el cielo y como este va cambiando de color conforme pasan las horas. Siempre que puedo miro el cielo.

-Lo se.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa llena de ternura sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto extrañada.

A.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:  
** **De verdad muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a este pequeño proyecto que estoy realizando. A nivel personal no tienen idea lo lindo que es ver sus comentarios y sus buenas criticas, de verdad me hace muy feliz. :)**


	6. Luz

Luz

"-como lo sabes?

-eeeh, no. Me refiero a que se le nota, como habla del tema.- dijo nerviosamente desviando la mirada, escondiendo entre su largo cabello el tono rosado de sus mejillas - me voy, la ciudad puede necesitarme. Tenga buenas noches princesa. – Dijo sin pensar y detuvo bruscamente sus palabras – Por favor no crea que le digo así a todo el mundo, es solo que usted me recuerda mucho a alguien.- finalizo rascándose detrás de una oreja.

-Buenas noches. Mucha suerte.- Finalizo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Buenas noches."

De vuelta en casa, sentado en el suelo junto a la ventana, ni el regaño de parte de Plagg podía sacar esa mirada de su mente. Como rayos no se había dado cuenta antes de quien era realmente Ladybug. Su sonrisa, su mirada, sus ojos, eran los mismos y sentía esa conexión con ella aun sin su traje, lo intimidaba aun sin mascara.

-El poder que te otorga el miraculous no es para que vayas a ver a tu noviecita, sabes que este trabajo es más importante que tus ganas de ver a tu chica en las noches. Ya suficiente tengo con que se vean tras las batallas y ahora más encima me usaras para "patrullar". –Reclamaba el pequeño kwami negro sentado en la cama con un gran trozo de queso que Adrien le había dado para calmarlo.

\- Lo siento. – Contestaba en chico en voz baja.- prometo no volver a hacerlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente pudo sentir sobre sí el placer de dormir sin tener la responsabilidad de despertar temprano. Ya llevaba 2 sábados asistiendo a sesiones de fotos y pruebas de ropa temprano en la mañana, y ya casi había olvidado lo que era dormir hasta tarde sin que nadie lo despertara.

Se quedó con los ojos cerrados varios minutos tras despertar, no quería moverse y tener que deshacerse de sus cobijas y la comodidad que ellas proporcionaban. Lamentablemente comenzó a escuchar una familiar voz a su lado que perturbaba su serenidad.

-Queso, quiero queso. Tengo hambre.

-Ok- contestó sin abrir los ojos.

* * *

Tras llevar comida a Plagg se sentó en el comedor a desayunar. Tras terminar vio a Nathalie salir del despacho de su padre. Hacía días que no lo veía así que decidió entrar y saludarlo.

-Buenos días, ¿estas ocupado papá?- dijo metiendo la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta.

-Hola Adrien, si, lo estoy- contestó sin despegar los ojos de la carpeta que descansaba sobre su escritorio -pero tengo unos minutos pasa, dime que quieres.

\- No quiero nada en particular.- dijo casi avergonzado de sí mismo y de sus palabras.- No has estado en casa en un par de días. Nathalie me dijo que habías viajado pero no me comentó mucho, ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien. Fui a Italia a realizar un convenio con una marca de ropa de ese país. Pronto veras algunos de los diseños que he traído para que modeles.

-Ooh, bien- Contestó sin animo el rubio.

-Nathalie me comento que tus calificaciones son sobresalientes en el colegio. Me alegro que tu rendimiento académico sea óptimo.- Comentó el hombre dirigiendo por primera vez su mirada a los ojos verdes de su hijo.

-Si, además me divierto mucho, he conocido a algunos amigos. – Dijo en tono alegre.-Me gustaría que pudieran venir un día y puedas conocerlos.

-No creo que eso sea posible Adrien, me quedaré el fin de semana pero el lunes regreso a Italia a primera hora. Puedes traerlos un día, pero deberás prescindir de mi presencia.

-Claro. Gracias padre.- dijo volviendo al tono serio del inicio de la conversación - Te dejo trabajar entonces, nos vemos en la cena.- Finalizó dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Hijo- interrumpió Gabriel.

-Si- Dijo el chico volviendo la cabeza.

-Hoy antes de la cena quiero que revises los diseños de los que te hablé, es preciso que me des retroalimentación de ellos para correcciones antes de la confección. Eres parte de nuestro público objetivo, me interesa saber tu opinión.- Dijo sin variaciones en su entonación.

-Sí, los veré en cuanto los tengas. Permiso.- Dijo y salió del despacho.

* * *

Sin mucho ánimo Adrien subió a su habitación y vio los mensajes que tenia de Nino, estuvo varias horas hablando con su amigo a través de mensajes. Comentaron los avances del moreno en su relación con Alya y como en las últimas citas que habían tenido todo había salido perfectamente.

-"Creo que es momento de que le pidas salir más formalmente."- comento Adrien a su amigo aun a través de mensajes.

-"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, dudo que acepte, yo creo que ella me ve como un hermano."

-"Las personas no salen a citas con sus hermanos Nino, Atrévete."

Al enviar ese mensaje se sintió un hipócrita, si él mismo ahora se sentía intimidado por lo que sentía y por la mirada de unos ojos azules que se presentaban a su paso cada vez más frecuentemente.

Unas horas más tarde se sentó en la mesa del gran comedor a observar dibujos de ropa que usaría más adelante en la sesión. Odiaba todos y cada uno de los trajes, pero le gustaba poder participar en la edición de los diseños y poder criticar los bocetos antes de ser enviados a confección. Le daba la oportunidad de tener una conversación con su padre, ya que, actualmente modelar para su él y su marca era el nexo más grande que existía entre ellos. Lo poco y nada que hablaban era sobre fotografías y costura.

Tras terminar con las correcciones, pidió a Nathalie hablar con Gabriel personalmente para indicarle las ideas y tener la posibilidad de una charla, pero Nathalie le respondió que él estaba ocupado y que cenaría fuera. Decepcionado, el chico volvió a su habitación sin ganas de cenar solo de nuevo.

Al llegar a su habitación se dejó caer en el sillón, dió a Plagg su comida y prendió la televisión. Cambió de canales aleatoriamente sin encontrar nada de su agrado hasta que de pronto el canal de noticias llamo su atención. Las imágenes mostraban a una mujer con una túnica blanca que se movía entre la multitud convirtiendo a personas en estatuas de piedra.

-"Todos los hombres son infieles, todos son unos mentirosos. Si se quedan como estatuas al menos no les harán daño a las mujeres que los aman aun con sus engaños." –Decía la mujer akumatizada mientras avanzada entre las calles de la cuidad, seguida por un helicóptero de noticias.

-Plagg, es hora de irnos.- Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tan tarde? Yo ya quería irme a dormir - Reclamo mientras su portador decía las palabras que iniciaban su transformación.

* * *

Tras llegar al lugar a la base de la torre Eiffel, Chat Noir logró ver el camino que había tomado la chica solo siguiendo la fila de hombres petrificados que había dejado a su paso.  
Corrió por las calles pobladas solo por estatuas hasta que diviso a la chica a punto de atacar a un anciano que apenas podía huir de ella.

-Alto- Grito mientras lanzaba su bastón para golpear la mano de la chica y dañar la precisión del rayo que lanzaba su mano izquierda.

-Oooh que lindo gatito, ¿viene a defender a su género de mí? Todos deben pagar por el daño que hacen – dijo mientras apuntaba con la mano a Chat. .

\- Este gatito es molesto, pero casi no hace daño.- Dijo la chica de traje rojo enganchando su yoyo al brazo de la mujer de pelo largo evitando que lance un ataque.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, my Lady.- respondió el gato recuperando su bastón y estirándolo en posición de batalla.

-Entréguenle a Hera sus miraculous.- dijo la mujer mientras se deshacía del agarre y lanzaba más haces de luz al chico.

-Es persistente.- dijo él mientras esquivaba ágilmente los poderes de la chica.

\- Y solo te lanza ataques a ti, eso me dará ventaja para acercarme.- Dijo la chica de ojos azules en voz baja, saltando tras de la mujer.

-Su akuma debe estar en el anillo.- Grito el gato negro mientras saltaba ágilmente esquivando los rayos que eran lanzados hacia él.

\- Es un anillo de compromiso.- Dijo casi para sí misma mientras paraba en seco.

Al encontrarse a espaldas de Hera y por completo fuera de su radio de atención, no fue difícil aprovechare del poco movimiento que esta emitía y acercarse por atrás para amarrar su yoyo en las manos de la morena e inmovilizarla.

-No me hagas esto Ladybug, tu eres mujer, tú debes saber lo que es sufrir por amor, tú debes haber sido víctima de algún hombre mentiroso en tu vida, al igual que yo, ayúdame a hacerlos pagar a todos. Ayúdame a quitarle el miraculous a Chat Noir y todo estará mejor. – Decía la mujer con la mirada llena de ira y dolor.

Hera estaba pulcramente vestida con una túnica blanca, con una pequeña corona dorada sobre la frente y un anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Su pelo castaño tomado en una larga y cuidada trenza que caía por su espalda con delicadeza.  
La mujer akumatizada era una chica de unos 30 años, que estaba comprometida a cazarse y que había encontrado a su futuro esposo con otra mujer, adoptando de esta forma el nombre de la engañada esposa de Zeus de la mitología griega y había decidido vengarse de su futuro marido y todos quieres compartían su género.

-Nunca te ayudaría a hacer algo asi.- Dijo lentamente Ladybug mientras se acercaba a la mujer en medio de la obscuridad de la noche.

-Entonces serás victima también de mi ira. –dijo generando presión en el agarre de sus muñecas para liberarse y lanzar un rayo a la chica que tenía en frente.

\- Ok, ya no soy su único blanco.- Dijo Chat llegando por la espalda de Ladybug.

-Hay que acorralarla para poder acercarse. Luky Charm– Grito la chica obteniendo de su habilidad especial un gran oso de peluche.- ¿Qué?

-Ooh, es el Luky Charm más tierno hasta el momento. – Acotó Chat mientras esquivaba los frecuentes ataques.- Quizá no es la mejor opción contra esta grinch del amor.

\- Vamos, confía.- dijo mirando el oso.- siempre es la mejor opción. – finalizó mirando alrededor.

-Si piensas rápido no me enojo.- le gritaba el chico desde su posición, intentado repeler los ataques de la chica con su bastón.

-Chat, 4 pasos atrás.- Grito la chica a lo cual el gato obedeció instantáneamente.

\- ¿A dónde vas Gatito?- dijo la mujer siguiéndolo a través de la acera quedando parada justo bajo un poste de luz.

\- Ten, un regalo de mi para ti.- Grito Ladybug mientras lanzaba el oso a los brazos de la enfurecida chica.

-¿Que rayos es esto?

\- Cataclismo.- grito el chico mientras saltaba en dirección al poste de alumbrado eléctrico.

Al apoyando su mano derecha sobre el poste de alumbrado que estaba a espaldas de la mujer con el oso en los brazos logró oxidarlo y volverlo maleable; de esta forma, aprovechándose de la inercia del salto aterrizo al lado de la mujer y logró envolverla con parte del poste de luz antes de que se volviera rígido de nuevo.

-Con permiso.- Dijo la chica el traje rojo tomando el anillo de la chica y quebrándolo en el suelo para liberar el akuma.

* * *

-Pensé que hoy no vendrías. – Dijo el joven rubio mientras tomaba asiento junto a su compañera que lo esperaba sola en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tras solucionar mis problemas amorosos ya no tenemos de que conversar o por qué las catarinas no salen de noche?- dijo desinhibidamente mirando al gato sentarse. – ¿Qué es eso?- continuo apuntando una caja que traía el chico en las manos.

\- Aah, lo que pasa es que ahora suelo traer conmigo siempre comida para mi kwami, para poder regresar contigo. Pero hoy salí de casa sin cenar y me dio hambre, pensé en comer algo y compartirlo contigo. ¿Está mal?.- contestó abriendo la caja, dejando ver un par de donas y dos cafés prolijamente embalados para llevar.

-Si, es decir, no... es solo que.- no pudo terminar la oración por que el sonido de su estómago evidencio que realmente si se le antojaban las donas. – ok, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa. Gracias.

-Gracias por la ayuda hoy, Hera si me habría hecho papilla si no hubieras detenido su ataque al llegar.-dijo mientras alcanzaba un vaso de cartón con liquido caliente a la chica.

-No me agradezcas, somos equipo.- dijo recibiendo en vaso con una sonrisa.

El silencio reino entre ellos, mas sus miradas aun perdidas en los ojos del otro hacían que el ambiente careciera de incomodidad. El cielo y la escasa luz de la noche hacia que sus ojos brillen e iluminen la mirada del otro y no había nada que pudieran compartir verbalmente mejor que solo esa luz.

-Gracias por aceptar cenar conmigo, my Lady. Espero que esta sea la primera de muchas cenas juntos.

-Sí, quizás lo sea… -contesto escondiendo la mirada entre el flequillo.- o quizá sea la primera y la última, ¿Quién sabe?- dijo sonriendo y dando el primer sorbo a su vaso.

-Já, que graciosa.- dijo sacando su vaso de la caja.- ¿ahora eres tú la que hace bromas?

-Sip.- dijo divertida mientras sacaba una dona de la caja.

-Quisiera hacerte una pregunta.- Continuó ella cambiando el tono de voz por completo y bajando los ojos hacia sus manos que sostenían su comida.

-Dime ¿qué pasa Bogaboo?- dijo dejando caer su cabeza divertidamente sobre el hombro de la chica, esperando la reacción de rechazo normal en ella.

-Tú… ¿Patrullas la cuidad de noche?- preguntó sin mover un musculo.

-Ah... eso – Contestó suspirando y volviendo a la posición erguido. Él sabía que en algún momento ella preguntaría por la mentira que le había dicho a la contraparte civil de su compañera. Solo no esperaba que sea tan pronto.- Si, a veces, ¿Por qué pregunta?- Dijo disimulado.

-Me pareció verte desde mi ventana hace un par de noches.- Mintió.- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? Podría haberte acompañado.

\- Lo que pasa es que…- suspiró. – en casa las cosas no son muy agradables. – Continuó esta vez siendo completamente sincero.- Vivo actualmente solo con mi padre, mi madre ya no está con nosotros.

\- …- Ella no dijo nada, solo posó sus ojo en el rostro del chico, el cual estaba perdido en las luces que proyectaba la vida nocturna de la cuidad.

\- Mi padre viaja mucho, y cuando no está de viaje está ocupado con su trabajo, no tiene tiempo de preocuparse por cosas sin importancia como lo es vigilarme, así que tiene una asistente que hace ese tipo de trabajos por él.-continuo el rubio.- Una vez que se sirve la cena y ella se va, ya nadie entra a mi habitación hasta que yo salgo para ir a clases al día siguiente… es por eso que a veces salgo, cuando no me apetece estar tantas horas solo.- finalizo dirigiendo hacia la chica una sonrisa tenue.

-Chat…- Dijo la chica en un tono bajo.- Porque dejaste que pasáramos casi una semana hablando sobre estupideces como mis problemas amoroso… si tu…

-Heey, no son estupideces… para ti son importantes.

-Aun así, Chat… te repito- dijo dejando el vaso de café al lado y girándose para quedar de frente a su compañero.- somos equipo, ¿ok? Si algún día me necesitas búscame, yo siempre estaré para ti, con o sin akuma.- continuo poniendo sus dedos sobre la mano derecha del chico.- Mi deber es cuidar a los habitantes de la cuidad y tú también eres uno de ellos. Déjame también cuidar de ti.

A.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Primero decir que lo siento mucho por la tardanza del capitulo. He tardado tanto por que al fin logré terminar el boceto para lo que queda del fanfic... como spoiler les puedo decir que cronologicamente vamos como en un tercio recién de la historia xD.**

 **En segundo lugar disculparme por que es la primera vez que narro una batalla, se que aun tengo que mejorar en eso pero ya no podía dejar los capitulos sin enfrentamientos, espero que con el tiempo estos me queden mas fluidos. Espero criticas y concejos para ir mejorando en este sentido. ^^**

 **Finalmente seguir agradeciendo por el apoyo constante que le dan a mi trabajo, no saben como me alegra ver la cantidad de visitas y comentarios. De verdad me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Como regalo y por la espera, les puedo adelantar que el siguiente capitulo esta listo, solo le falta el proceso de edición y corrección, así que espero tenerlo para mañana.**

 **Buenas noches :)**


	7. Nadie

Nadie

-"Déjame también cuidar de ti."

Adrien siempre había amado estar detrás de la máscara de Chat Noir, ya que, al ponerse el traje, todas las inseguridades que sentía, todos los miedos, las presiones sociales, familiares y culturales se perdían y podía ser él mismo. Podía convertirse en esa persona que él realmente quería ser, el chico seguro de sí mismo, sin presiones, sin miedo a decir cualquier cosa sin críticas. Jamás pensó siquiera en verbalizar alguna vez la disfuncionalidad de su familia, menos aún a Ladybug y para tapar una mentira.

Al llegar a casa llego directo a la cama. Tenía una mescla de sentimientos extraños en el pecho; el arrepentimiento de usar esa verdad de sí mismo para ocultar una mentira se mesclaba con la culpabilidad por el hecho de saber el nombre de la chica tras la máscara de Ladybug y no tener el valor de decir el suyo propio, adicional a esto una sensación de cálida ternura por las palabras que su compañera había dicho para él, que lo embargaba y abrazaba todos los anteriores sentimientos en una espiral indescriptible de sentimientos que no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente ella se despertó temprano, a pesar de ser domingo tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Bajó a desayunar y encontró a sus padres compartiendo un café en pijama.

-Vaya, miren quien despertó temprano un domingo. Cuidado, no vaya a llover hoy- dijo Tom estirando hacia su hija una tostada con mermelada.

\- Já, que simpático papá- dijo recibiendo su pan aun con paso adormilado y sentándose a la mesa al lado de su madre-. Tengo que estudiar para el examen de matemáticas de mañana, tengo que terminar el afiche para la feria científica y tengo que ayudar a Alya con la elección de la música para su spot publicitario. Le ha puesto mucho esfuerzo a ese comercial, quiere que quede perfecto.

-Vaya, será un día ocupado – dijo su madre dedicándole una caricia en el pelo-. Mañana quiero llevar al gatito al veterinario ¿quieres acompañarme?

-No sé si tenga tiempo - dijo mirando a la pequeña criatura que dormía en el regazo de su madre-. Quiero ver si puedo juntarme con la chica que te dije, para que veamos que día me puede enseñar matemática, sé que para el examen de mañana ya es tarde, pero espero que pueda ayudarme ya para los próximos.

\- Aunque no puedas verte con ella antes del examen de mañana, debes dar todo de ti en él ¿ok?- dijo su padre mostrando el puño en señal de ánimo.

-Así lo haré. Gracias- respondió la chica y termino de desayunar.

* * *

Al subir a su habitación llevo un pequeño pastelito para Tikki y se sentó en su escritorio a terminar el dibujo que estaba haciendo para los afiches, le tomo una fotografía y se la envió a su amiga Alya para que le dé su opinión de él.

Paso varias horas trabajando en los afiches y tras almorzar subió de nuevo a su habitación a estudiar matemáticas, acompañada de la pequeña criatura negra hecha un ovillo en sus brazos.

-No me agrada tu gato, Marinette- dijo Tikki mirándolo con recelo sentada en el hombro de su portadora.

-¿Por qué? Si El pequeño apenas tiene fuerza para estar solo de pie.

-Una de tus predecesoras tenía un gato y nunca le caí bien a esa criatura. Solía perseguirme y tratar de comerme.

-Oh vamos, este pequeño mide casi lo mismo que tú, no te atacará.

-Eso espero - decía con expresión dubitativa.

-Nunca me habas de las anteriores Ladybug – dijo curiosa - ¿Por qué?

-Mmm, no es un tema recurrente en mi mente la verdad- dijo la pequeña bajándose del hombro de su portadora y sentándose en el escritorio-. Es mejor que el pasado se quede en el pasado.

El día transcurrió lentamente, Luego de darse una pausa en su estudio de matemáticas para ayudar a Alya con sus canciones y hablar con ella por un lago rato a través del teléfono, bajó a darse un baño y regreso a su habitación para salir un rato al balcón.

-¿Qué pasa Marinette, estas algo cayada estos días? - dijo la pequeña kwami sentándose en las manos de la chica.

-Todo está bien pequeña, no te preocupes – respondió acariciando a la pequeña y lanzando una mirada fugaz al horizonte que ya estaba completamente oscuro y lleno de estrellas –. Vamos, no pensé que haría tanto frio.

Al regresar adentro, se cambió de ropa, se metió en la cama y se durmió al instante.

* * *

Ese lunes en particular Adrien había despertado más temprano de lo habitual, su padre se volvería a ir del país y quería tener la oportunidad de desayunar, o al menos hablar con él antes de que se vaya.  
Al salir de su habitación y bajar por las escaleras encontró a Nathalie quien estaba fuera del despacho de su padre hablando por teléfono.

-¿Puedo entrar?- dijo en voz baja para no molestar a la chica quien estaba ocupada con el teléfono. A lo cual recibió un movimiento de cabeza de la chica en forma de asentimiento.

Metió la cabeza por la puerta y vio a su padre arreglando unos papeles en diferentes carpetas.

-¿Te vas ya papá?- Dijo tímidamente al entrar.

-Sí, el avión sale en un par de horas ¿Necesitas algo? - respondió en tono serio Gabriel.

-No, solo venía a despedirme, supongo que no desayunaremos juntos.

-No, lo siento Adrien, desayunare en el aeropuerto, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Está bien, yo me voy al colegio. Que tengas un buen viaje- dijo mientras se volteaba para retirarse.

-Igualmente, ten un buen día hijo.

* * *

Tras la conversación con su padre se le habían quitado las ganas de comer. Pasó a la cocina, recogió comida para Plagg y tomo una fruta para el camino.  
Camino lentamente al colegio y llego más temprano de lo habitual, en la puerta encontró a Mell sentada en la escalera.

-Buenos días Mell.

-Buenos días - contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces ahí sola?- pregunto curioso el rubio.

-Espero a mis amigas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a la chica de pelo negro.

-Ooh vaya, Adriboo - Interrumpió una chillona voz femenina a la espalda del chico - yo pensé que ésta era tu caridad de la semana pasada. No esperaba que aún le hablaras a esta chica.

-Chloé - Respondió el chico en tono de regaño-. No le hagas caso Mell, ella suele ser así - le dijo a la chica de ojos azules que había bajado la mirada tímidamente.

\- Vámonos a clase quieres- dijo la rubia tomando del brazo a Adrien tirando del él logrando que se ponga de pie de nuevo.

\- Estoy hablando con alguien, deja de actuar así ¿quieres?- continúo el chico con molestia mirando a la rubia con desagrado.

-¿Así como? Yo no veo a nadie importante aquí para que tengas que quedarte – dijo la chica con voz altanera.

\- Chloé!- dijo él enfatizando su tono de regaño.

-Déjala Adrien, ella tiene razón- dijo Mell poniéndose de pie y comenzando a bajar las escaleras-. No hay nadie aquí.

\- ¿Ves? Vámonos – finalizó con las manos en jarra, en una posición victoriosa la rubia.

\- Vete sola – dijo soltando el brazo de Chloé bajando las escaleras para alcanzar a la chica de pelo negro sin éxito.

* * *

Adrien se quedó en las escaleras del colegio, aun cuando sus amigos pasaron uno a uno a su lado, él decidió quedarse en ese lugar hasta que la campana que da inicio a las clases lo obligó a entrar.  
Ya habían tomado asiento todos sus compañeros cuando él entró al salón y fue directo al asiento de la rubia.

-Chloé - dijo con entonación de molestia- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿A qué te refieres Adriboo? yo estoy muy bien, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

\- ¿A ti te agrada tratar así a la gente? ¿Te gusta ver que todos te odien y causar daño a los demás? – continúo sin poder bajar el tono de su voz

-Adrien - dijo en voz baja Marinette desde su puesto.

En ese momento una onda expansiva alcanzó los ventanales del salón desde afuera y los rompió en un estallido que hizo que todos los presentes se refugiaran bajo los asientos.  
Una chica vestida completamente de blanco entro levitando por los ventanales hechos pedazos.

-Chloé Bourgeois - dijo la chica posando sus pálidos y descalzos pies sobre los vidrios que se habían regado por el suelo -. Que gusto saludarte.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres?- dijo la rubia sacando la cabeza de debajo de la mesa con expresión de disgusto.

-Nadie - dijo lentamente la chica, quien bajo su piel completamente pálida y su pelo corto que había perdido completamente el color escondía sus aun hermosos ojos azules –. Ahora, si quieres que seamos correctos con ese tema, mi nombre es Nothing.

-Mell- dijo Adrien poniéndose de pie en el pasillo que separaba las 2 hileras de asientos que albergaban a los estudiantes.

\- No- dijo la chica con una tierna mirada hacia el rubio- yo ahora carezco de una identidad como tal. Yo no soy nadie…y como no soy nadie- continuo bajando la mirada.- todos serán como yo.

Al finalizar su presentación, la chica de ojos azules se elevó de nuevo en el aire, su blanco cabello se elevó con ella bailando alrededor de su cuello y sus ojos azules se tiñeron de ira. Puso sus manos alrededor del dije de un collar que destacaba en su pulcra y descolorida vestimenta y de él salió una pequeña onda expansiva que alcanzo a Sabrina que se encontraba aun debajo de su pupitre.

Tras ser alcanzada por los poderes de Nothing, Sabrina salió de debajo de la mesa con tranquilidad dejando ver al resto de sus compañeros como su ropa perdía lentamente su color y como su piel y cabello se teñían paulatinamente de blanco.

Frente a la transformación de Sabrina, cundió entre los presentes el pánico y salieron corriendo a través de la puerta. La señorita Bustier, quien estaba parada en la puerta atónita no pudo hacer nada más que salir junto a sus alumnos y huir con ellos fuera del recinto.

Adrien salió del salón, encontró un lugar en donde pudo estar solo y se transformó. Cuando volvió al salón ya no había nadie en él, solo estaba Sabrina, sentada sobre su mesa y con la mirada perdida.

-Sabrina ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el gato negro al posicionarse junto a la chica de tez banca.

\- Mi nombre no es Sabrina - dijo la chica con una voz lenta e inexpresiva, mientras levantaba lentamente la mirada -. Yo no soy nadie.

-Aguarda aquí, arreglaremos todo- dijo mientras se volteaba para salir del salón.

Al salir del salón avanzo por el pacillo del segundo piso y se encontró con varios alumnos en las mismas condiciones que Sabrina, pálidos y estáticos con la mirada perdida. Bajó por las escaleras y encontró a Ladybug en medio del patio.

-My Lady, ¿estás bien? – dijo preocupado al alcanzarla y ver que no había movido ni un musculo desde que entró en su campo visual.

-Sí, pero mira.- Dijo apuntando a las puertas abiertas de un armario, en donde se podía distinguir adentro sumida en la oscuridad la chica akumatizada levitando lentamente con la mirada puesta fijamente en ella.

-Que tétrico... ¿qué estará haciendo ahí?

-No lo sé, acabo de llegar y cuando me vio retrocedió y entró a ese armario y se ha quedado quieta desde entonces - contestó la chica de pelo negro sin quitar la mirada de los ojos azules de la mujer en el armario.

\- Intentaré acercarme - dijo él mientras avanzaba lentamente para acortar la distancia.

\- Ten cuidado – contestó su compañera al verlo pasar a su lado.

-Váyanse, el tema no es con ustedes, es con Chloe Bourgeois y con aquellas personas que se creen mejores que yo – dijo la chica alvina en una voz escalofriantemente plana y sin entonación.

-Otra vez Chloe - dijo la chica de traje rojo mientras avanzaba lentamente tras su compañero.

\- No se acerquen más, no quiero hacerles daño - dijo la chica pálida tomando entre sus manos el dije azulado de su collar - pero si se acercan mas no tendré opción.

-Mell, tienes que salir de ahí.- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-Ese ya no es mi nombre! - Gritó la chica lanzando una onda expansiva.

Chat reacciono rápidamente, dándole la espalda a la chica y escapando de la onda expansiva con un salto en el cual pudo arrastrar a Ladybug y alejarla de la descarga de energía rodando juntos quedando sobre ella al aterrizar.

-Y otra vez en esta circunstancia- dijo la chica recordando que no era la primera vez que se encontraban en esa situación.

Pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión, esta vez pudieron compartir una mirada cómplice y una leve risita divertida al ponerse de pie, las cuales desaparecieron al notar que Nothing ya no estaba dentro del oscuro armario de mantenimiento en donde estaba un momento atrás.

-Rayos, ahora donde fue - dijo el gato mirando alrededor de los pasillos.

-No te parece obvio, fue a buscar a Chloé - respondió la chica.

Al voltear y recorrer los pasillos pudieron ver un grupo de chicos escondidos dentro de un salón, al acercarse ellos acusaron que por más que intentaron, no pudieron mover las puertas de acceso colegio, por lo cual era lógico pensar que tanto Chloé como Mell estaban aun dentro del establecimiento.

Al recorrer el edifico encontraron un gran número de alumnos pálidos entre los pacillos, y algunos escondidos dentro de los salones.

-Que escurridiza es - dijo él mirando dentro de los salones.

\- Es por que no hace sonido al moverse, solo lo hace al hablar y atacar.- contesto ella mirando por los balcones del segundo piso.

-¿Dónde estás Chloé?- Dijo casi para sí mismo el chico de ojos verdes, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Al instante escucharon un grito de la aludida chica rubia y corrieron hasta llegar al despacho del director, el cual tenía las puertas abiertas de par en par. Al entrar pudieron ver a Nothing levitando lentamente hacia una asustada Chloé que solo lloraba mientras abrazaba a sus rodillas y veía como la chica de blancos cabellos se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Alto - gritó Ladybug lanzando su yoyo hacia la chica logrando atarla de la cintura y tirando de ella con una facilidad como si ésta no tuviera peso alguno, logrando estrellarla contra la pared opuesta a la en que se encontrada la asustada rubia quien se paró de un salto.

-No le hagas daño. – soltó en voz baja Chat mientras veía como Nothing caía de rodillas tras estrellarse contra la pared de la habitación.

\- Gracias Ladybug, - Dijo la rubia mientras salía del despacho del director y corría hacia una escalera al primer piso.

Los ojos azules de ambas chicas se cruzaron un instante, Ladybug no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda a tener esa mirada clavada en sus ojos, una mirada que expresaba una melancolía intensa, miedo y un dolor indescriptible. Mientras la chica de traje rojo se recuperaba del golpe que había sentido al ver esa mirada, la chica de pelo blanco le dedico una sonrisa fría y desapareció.

-Eso también explica por qué se nos escapa – dijo ella recogiendo su yoyo vacío.

-Esta abajo – contestó el gato mientras escuchaba los gritos de los estudiantes que habían salido de sus escondites para regresar a los intentos de abrir las puertas a la calle.

Chat se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón del segundo piso y salto para quedar en medio del patio, aun por detrás de Chloé quien corría hacia las puertas cerradas de la entrada del establecimiento. Dio un gran salto y logró pegar con su cataclismo a la puerta para que esta se abriera de par en par y diera a la asustada rubia y a sus compañeros la opción de irse del lugar.

Ladybug antes de bajar invocó su Lucky Charm obteniendo una caña de pescar. Se paró sobre la barandilla del balcón y se preparó para lanzar el anzuelo.

-Ok, Nothing – gritó la chica para llamar su atención y lograr que girara su cabeza hacia ella

Al tener a la alvina chica en su ángulo, lanzó el anzuelo de la caña con seguridad, había calculado la inclinación y la distancia, no fallaría. Pero su seguridad se esfumo cuando la mujer movió un mano izquierda en un gesto de invitación, y todas las personas que habían sido alcanzadas por son poderes se teletransportaron formando un escudo entre las dos chicas que estaban en batalla.

-Siento dejarlos, pero mi ratón se escapa y no puedo dejar que huya - dijo en un tono inexpresivo mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos.

\- Espera, ¿ellos se mueven?- dijo Chat desde la puerta sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Pero... cómo…- balbuceo Ladybug mientras perdía el equilibrio y caía a un aterrizaje ágil en el primer piso. Al tiempo que los estudiantes que habían formado la barrera de protección para Nothing tiraban de la caña quitándosela para romperla en varios pedazos.

-Ladybug. – Le grito Chat

-N…no! – esbozo ella al darse cuenta que sin el Lucky Charm no podría regresar todo a la normalidad.

El grupo de estudiantes, quienes ya no formaban una línea recta frente a la muchacha comenzaron a desaparecer uno a uno hasta dejar a los héroes solos en medio del patio del establecimiento. Por primera vez desde que habían obtenido los miraculous se miraron directo a los ojos sin saber muy bien que hacer; hasta que el sonido del anillo del gato quedándose sin energía los devolvió a la realidad. Tenían 4 minutos para arreglar las cosas.

-Ayúdame.

A.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Como lo prometido es deuda, ayer les prometí que hoy subiría el capítulo siguiente y lo he cumplido! Es mi manera de disculparme por tardar tanto con el capítulo pasado. Espero sigan teniendo paciencia con los siguientes.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su cariño, me hacen todos muy feliz. :)**


	8. Caricia

Caricia.

"-Ayúdame- Dijo ella casi en suplica."

-Tranquila, vamos a encontrarla y a solucionar esto –. Dijo él tomándola de los hombros para que se tranquilice - Te lo prometo.

\- Hay que encontrarla rapido - continúo impulsivamente la chica- y apuesto a que Chloé va al hotel, ahí las encontraremos –. Finalizó mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la puerta.

-Ladybug.- la llamó pero la chica ya había traspasado la entrada.

Chat la siguió corriendo y cuando llego a la puerta pudo notar a la chica parada mirando al cielo, escondiendo los ojos entre el flequillo.

-Qué pasa si la encontramos, no podemos luchar con ella, no podemos detenerla sin nuestros poderes…

-My Lady- Dijo él buscando su mirada.

\- Y aunque lográramos atraparla, sin mi Lucky Charm no puedo arreglar las cosas… todas estas personas…

-Bogaboo… Mírame.

-No puedo ayudar a las personas que están bajo su influencia si no tengo mi poder de nuevo.

-Ladybug.- Dijo Chat elevando la voz hasta lograr ganarse la atención de la chica.- Tranquila, ya hemos hecho esto antes, nos hemos des transformado en medio de una batalla y hemos regresado para terminar el trabajo.

-Sí, pero nunca los dos a la vez, no de esta forma - Decía ella aun sin poder calmar su tono de voz- ¿Cómo dejamos todas estas personas en este estado?- Finalizó apuntando a un par de chicos en tono blanco que permanecían estáticos en medio de la calle.

\- Ok, si, esto es nuevo… y quizá no sea el mejor escenario pero créeme que podemos hacerlo. Confía en mí.

-¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti en esta situación?- Dijo mientras el sonido de su miraculous hiso que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda - y tenemos que separarnos.

-My Lady.

\- Quédate en la escuela, yo iré al hotel, me des transformaré ahí y nos vemos lo antes posible allá.

\- … confía en mi – dijo volviendo a posar sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Pero Chat.

-Shh, confía si - dijo mientras levantaba a la chica y la tomaba en sus brazos, mientras el anillo del chico anunciaba que quedaban solo 2 minutos para que se acabara su transformación.

Bajo la tensión del momento, Chat no logro encontrar en su mente un mejor lugar para refugiarse que el mismo armario de utilería que había usado Nothing para ocultarse al verse enfrentaba a Ladybug. Entró en el cuarto oscuro con su compañera en los brazos, la deposito suavemente en el suelo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – Dijo ella con voz alterada.

-Traes comida para tu kwami ¿no es así? Para regresar a verme luego de la batalla, bueno, lo usaremos ahora. En 2 minutos no hay forma de llegar al hotel.

-Pero no, no juntos… no me des transformaré en frente de ti.

\- Prometo no verte- dijo mientras tomaba a la chica de los hombros y deslizaba sus manos a través de los brazos de la chica hasta llegar a sus codos.- prometo que te daré la espalda todo el tiempo- dijo mientras posicionaba suavemente a la chica para que mirara hacia la puerta cerrada y se volteaba para ver a la pared posterior de esta; juntando la espalda con la de la chica.

-Pero… - Dijo en un tono casi inaudible, lleno de miedo e impotencia.

-Ladybug, confía en mí. Te daré el apoyo de mi espalda todo el tiempo y no te dejare sola. Lo prometo -. Dijo el chico lleno de seguridad.

-Ok, confió en ti.

\- A la cuenta de 3…. 1, 2, 3.

Al finalizar el conteo, ambos chicos dejaron escapar sus transformaciones y las luces roja y verde se entrelazaron en una mescla preciosa que ninguno de los 2 pudo ver, debido a que ambos cerraros sus ojos al momento de separarse de sus kwami.

-Espera, ¿Cómo sé que aún no tienes tu transformación?, tú tienes visión nocturna, no es justo, Chat….

-Eeeh, tranquila.- dijo él pasando su mano derecha sobre su hombro para posarla sobre el hombro de la chica- ven mira. Dame tu mano.

-P… pero – reclamó tímidamente la chica.

-Dame tu mano. Cierra los ojos y no despegues tu espalda de la mía... solo dame tu mano-. Dijo en el tono más dulce que pudo entregarle, a lo que la chica regreso el gesto tímidamente alargando su mano izquierda.- cierra los ojos y ven, siénteme. No hay guante, no hay garras, no hay traje, no hay visión de gato- finalizó mientras pasaba suavemente la yema de sus dedos por la piel de su compañera, entrelazando los dedos con los de la chica –. Esta vez soy solo yo.

Por un momento el miedo y la tensión que había embargado el cuerpo de ambos se desvaneció. Cerraron sus ojos y dejaron que ese contacto entre sus manos desnudas fuera quien guiara sus emociones. La suave caricia que él depositaba en ella quitó de sus mentes todos los temores, intercambiándolos por una sensación de calidez que viajo desde mus manos y recorrió sus cuerpos, regalándoles a ambos, a pesar de estar a obscuras y con los ojos cerrados un momento lleno de luz.

Por desgracia, ambos habían olvidado que ya no estaban solos.

-Ma...Ladybug?- Dijo la pequeña kwami roja flotando frente al rostro de su portadora sin entender la situación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?- dijo entonces Plagg quien flotaba alrededor de la habitación mientras dejaba ver sus brillantes ojos verdes en la oscuridad.

En un acto reflejo, guiado por la sorpresa de ser descubiertos por sus kwamis, ambos chicos soltaron sus manos y abrieron sus ojos, buscando con la mirada a sus compañeros de batalla, los cuales ya habían hecho contacto visual entre sí y compartían una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa de lado.

-Tikki, ven necesito transformarme otra vez por favor. - Dijo la chica abriendo el pequeño bolso que llevaba colgando de hombro derecho para que su pequeña compañera entre; mientras bajaba los ojos y escondía el color carmesí de sus mejillas con su flequillo.

\- Lo siento Plagg, pero creo que será un día movido el de hoy –. Dijo por su parte él mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo interno de su camisa para sacar una pequeña bolsita bien envuelta de queso camembert.

\- Ooh, chico –. Dijo con voz de queja el pequeño gatito, tomando su queso y sentándose en las manos de Adrien, quien las había estirado para que su compañero descanse.

-Todo es mi culpa, de verdad lo siento. – Dijo la chica desviando su cabeza levemente a un lado y dejado que sus azules ojos se pierdan en la oscuridad – subestimé a nuestro enemigo y nos he metido a todos en un gran problema.

\- Ladybug…- dijo la pequeña kwami roja con voz empática, sacando la cabeza del bolsito con un trozo de pastel en las manos.

-Tranquila niña- dijo serenamente Plagg mientras se elevaba y se posicionaba en el hombro de Marinette. – Son un gran equipo ustedes dos. Podrán resolverlo -. Finalizó posando una de sus pequeñas manos en la mejilla de la chica.

-Gracias.- respondió la chica, viendo a la criatura con una leve sonrisa directo a sus grandes ojos verdes.

* * *

Luego de que el pequeño kwami regresara a las manos de su portador para comer y reunir fuerza para volver a la batalla, el silencio volvió a reinar entre los 4. Era un silencio sepulcral, duro e interrogante. Ninguno de los presentes sabía muy bien cómo actuar en la situación actual.

-Labybug… - Dijo finalmente Chat Noir.

\- ¿Sabes? Es extraño que me digas así.- interrumpió la chica con las coletas.- No me gusta mucho.

-¿Cómo?

-Ladybug -. Dio ella con voz queda - Llevas tanto tiempo llamándome con apodos que tiendes a decirme por mi nombre completo solo cuando estamos en un momento tenso o en una mala situación.

-No lo había notado.

-Yo si -. Dijo en un tono dulce esbozando una sonrisa tímida – prefiero tus apodos absurdos, al tono de voz que usas cuando dices mi nombre correctamente.

\- Ok. Entonces, my Lady ¿quiere tomar asiento? - Continúo el rubio con una sonrisa - La verdad también estoy algo cansado y me gustaría descansar un poco antes de transformarme.

-Aah, sí.

-Igual que antes, juntos – dijo él mientras juntaba todo su valor y tomaba la mano de la chica, para guiarla en sus movimientos y lograr que ambos se sentaran sin separar la espalda del otro.

Al llegar al suelo, Marinette uso su mano libre para acomodar el pequeño bolsito en su regazo, y regalarle a Tikki una sonrisa tímida mientras ésta terminada de comer el pequeño pastel que se había dispuesto para ella.  
Por su lado Adrien se sentó con una rodilla flexionada, en donde apoyó su mano para que el pequeño Plagg regresara a sentarse, luego de quedarse levitando un par de segundos mientras su portador tomaba posición en el suelo.  
Una vez ambos ya cómodos, apoyando su peso el uno en el otro, volvieron a cerrar los ojos, para solo por un par de minutos disfrutar del contacto de sus espaldas y aquella leve caricia que podían compartir con la unión de sus manos que ninguno vio necesidad de romper.

* * *

-Bien, creo que es momento de que te transformes Ladybug -. Dijo tímidamente Tikki mientras volaba a la altura de su portadora para verla a los ojos.

-Yo quería descansar un poco más -. Dijo Plagg en tono de reclamo.

-No seas haragán Plagg – Dijo Adrien volviendo a abrir los ojos y quitando lentamente su peso de la espalda de su compañera.- Vamos.

* * *

Una vez transformados corrieron al Hotel Le Grand Parisen donde encontraron a todas las personas que lo habitaban en las mismas condiciones que a todo excepcional peatón que pudieron ver en las desiertas calles de Paris.

Subieron al penthouse esperando encontrar personas pero lo encontraron vacío, mas solo vieron la puerta del despacho del alcalde abiertas de par en par. Al entrar finalmente encontraron lo que buscaban. Nothing estaba ahí, sentada en una gran silla de terciopelo detrás de un escritorio de madera, siendo custodiada por dos guarias de pálida piel. Chloé y André Bourgeois

-Siempre quise saber cómo se sentía sentarse en la silla del alcalde, ¿Qué mejor que sentarse en su propia silla, en su propia casa? – Dijo la chica de blanca cabellera y ojos color zafiro – Me hicieron esperar mucho tiempo, pensé en buscarlos, pero supuse que tarde o temprano vendrían aquí.

-Claro que vendríamos, tenemos que arreglar todo el daño que has hecho – contestó una Ladybug llena de seguridad en su voz.

-Supongo que al menos pueden intentarlo. Entréguenme sus miraculous – continuó su discurso sin una mínima variación en su tono de voz – ya vimos que no tienen oportunidad contra mi o mi gente.

-Sí, ya vimos que no eres capaz de pelear sola -. Dijo el chico en un tono de burla - ¿Qué pasa Blancanieves? ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte dormida si peleas sin tus enanos?

Nothing no dijo una palabra, su expresión facial no cambio más que para entrecerrar mínimamente los ojos y centrar su mirada en el rubio. Se puso de pie e hizo una seña con sus manos, indicando a las 2 personas que estaban delante de ella en posición de guardia, que se alejaran y dejaran espacio.

-¿Quieres ser el primero gatito? Bien – dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho formando un arco en donde estaba el dije de su collar – veremos quién es el que se queda dormido.

Tras finalizar su oración, Nothing creo su onda de energía que se propago y provocó un movimiento del suelo y la ruptura de los ventanales a su espalda.  
Los héroes retrocedieron evitando la descarga de energía y tras una seña a Chat para que la siguiera, Ladybug corrió hacia la chica akumatizada, saltó por arriba de ella y salió por las ventanas rotas. Con una mano engancho su yoyo al techo y con la otra tomó la mano de su compañero, para impulsarse juntos y llegar a la azotea del hotel; corrieron y se posicionaron a un lado de la gran piscina que se encontraba con su protección acrílica colocada.

-¿Para que corren? Nada será diferente -. Dijo la chica mientras se elevaba en el aire y tomaba posición al otro lado de la piscina.

-Veremos si no lo es. ¡Lucky charm! ó la heroína con seguridad.

Del poder especial de Ladybug esta vez obtuvo una masa amorfa y pegajosa que cubría casi completamente una de sus manos.

-Eso es … Chicle? – Acotó el rubio mirando con desagrado el resultado del poder de su compañera.

-No, pero es igual de asqueroso a que si tuviera un chicle mascado en las manos.

-Dejen de jugar por favor, ustedes son los que quisieron pelear – dijo la chica alvina moviendo la cabeza de lado.

La chica de blancos cabellos comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, lentamente por encima de la gran piscina cubierta.

-Chat, las ondas que lanza siempre tienen el mismo radio y las lanza solo si tiene sus manos alrededor de su collar.

-Lo sé, ya entendí lo que quieres hacer. Cataclismo.

El chico corrió rápidamente hacia la mujer de blancos cabellos con su poder listo para ser utilizado en una mano y con la otra mano sacó su bastón de su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres hacer gatito? No te dejare acercarte más - dijo mientras subía las manos a su pecho.

-Lo sé – dijo él mientras tocaba con su mano derecha el acrílico de la piscina, haciendo que este se rompiera bajo sus pies, estirando simultáneamente su bastón logrando que se enganchara en los 2 extremos de la piscina dándole estabilidad para pararse sobre ella en cuclillas.

-No entiendo que sacas con todo esto. Yo vuelo no necesito…

\- Tú no, pero no vuelas si yo te quito eso. – dijo la chica de pelo negro apareciendo por la espalda de su compañero.

Ladybug usando la espalda de Chat se impulsó hacia arriba y adelante, una vez en el aire separó la masa rosada que tenía en 2 bolas más pequeñas y las lanzo con destreza hacia las manos de la chica alvina, pegando de esta forma sus manos a su pecho, dejando el espacio en donde descansaba su collar.

-Permiso– dijo la morena mientras aterrizaba frente a la atónita Nothing que no sabía cómo reaccionar y tiraba del collar de esta para despojarla de su poder.

Tras romper el collar, llena de alegría y satisfacción liberó y purificó el akuma para regresar todo a la normalidad y voltear a ver a su compañero, el cual depositaba en el suelo a una inconsciente chica de pelo negro que comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-Lo logramos -. Dijo tímidamente Ladybug mientras se acercaba para chocar puños con el rubio.

-Lo logramos -. Respondió él correspondiendo al gesto, para luego tomar a la chica por la muñeca y atraerla hacia sí para envolverla en un abrazo – Lo hiciste muy bien.

-Somos equipo. Lo hicimos juntos -. Dijo respondiendo el abrazo, mientras se escuchaba el primer tintineo del anillo del chico.

-Me voy – dijo ella soltándose del abrazo.

-No creo que pueda volver hoy. Conociéndolo, Plagg no querrá volver a salir de casa hoy.

-Está bien -. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa – Dile que la próxima vez que lo vea, tendré un obsequio para él por apoyarme hoy.

-Ok, yo le diré.

La chica se despidió con la mano y al momento de voltearse notó que su compañero no se movió, a pesar de ser él a quien más apremiaba el tiempo de su transformación.

-¿No bajaras? -Pregunto curiosa.

-Ah…sí, pero quiero ayudar a esta chica a bajar para que no pase por dentro del hotel. No quiero que se encuentre por casualidad con la señorita Bourgeois – Dijo él haciendo una mueca de ironía en sus últimas palabras.

-Noo, no se preocupen por mí, yo puedo bajar sola. – Dijo Mell, quien ya se había incorporado y ya se encontraba sentada en el suelo mirando la escena tímidamente.

-No es problema – Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella, pasaba su brazo por debajo de los hombros de la chica y la tomaba de la cintura. – Nos vemos pronto my Lady – Finalizó con una sonrisa coqueta hacia su compañera mientras usaba su vara para impulsarse y saltar del techo del hotel acompañado por una asustada morena que se aferró a su cuello al elevarse en el aire.

-Odio a esa chica.

A.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Gracias por la espera, el cariño y los lindos comentarios que me dejan. Son los mejores :)**  
 **Espero que disfruten este capítulo, personalmente es uno de mis favoritos.**  
 **Nos vemos pronto.**


	9. Suerte

Suerte

"-Odio a esa chica – dijo inmóvil, mientras veía a su compañero desaparecer en un salto con la chica recién akumatizada colgada de su cuello."

-¿Estas celosa por Chat Noir? – preguntaba la pequeña criatura roja levitando lentamente alrededor de la cabeza de la chica de pelo negro.

-No estoy celosa – reclamaba impetuosamente Marinette – solo me molesta que ella ande coqueteando con todo el mundo; es decir, hace unos días se le acaba de declarar a Adrien y ahora anda muy feliz abrazándose a Chat… no me agrada la chica, eso es todo.

Marinette había llegado ya hace horas a casa, había comido y aun no lograba sacar de su mente la imagen de Chat Noir pasando su brazo por debajo de los hombros de Mell para levantarla del suelo y ponerla a salvo de Chloé. Odiaba si quiera pensar en que esa misma chica había compartido un abrazo con Chat y también una cita con Adrien, todo en menos de una semana.

-Ok, creeré en ti y tomare una siesta… ha sido un día pesado y eso que aún es temprano. Espero no tener que volver a salir – decía la pequeña criatura posándose sobre la cama de la chica.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio en donde Marinette no movió un musculo. Tenía el peso de su cuerpo irregularmente distribuido entre la silla en donde estaba sentada y la mesa de su escritorio en donde tenía apoyados los brazos que hacían de soporte para su mentón, justo a la atura en que su mirada se podía posar cómodamente en pantalla de su computador, en donde aún tenía el fondo de pantalla con los corazones alrededor de varias tomas de Adien en diferentes sesiones fotográficas.

-¿Qué pasaría si tienes razón Tikki? –pregunto para sí misma mientras obtenía solo silencio de su compañera ya dormida.

* * *

-¿Tendrás la cara de idiota todo el día?

-Nada de lo que digas me bajara el ánimo hoy Plagg – comentaba el rubio sentado en su cama con la mirada perdida.

-Al fin lograste un gran avance con Ladybug hoy ¿eh? Felicidades – decía el pequeño gatito revoloteando alrededor de su portador.

Adrien solo contesto con una sonrisa.

* * *

Desde ese punto en adelante, la tarde fue larga para ambos. Esa pequeña y delicada caricia que el rubio había depositado en la chica había despertado una gran inquietud en la mente de Marinette. Siempre había sabido que Adrien era el amor de su vida, no dudaba de eso. Pero, por primera vez desde que conocía a Chat, el cariño que él le profesaba no había sido motivo de rechazo, al contrario, había resultado tremendamente gratificante y tranquilizador.

A la mañana siguiente Marintte se levantó temprano, no había logrado dormir más de un par de horas en forma continua. Siempre un sueño la despertaba y la hacía pasar un par de minutos sumida en su mente antes de lograr serenarse y regresar a dormir. Siempre invadía sus sueños un akumatizado diferente para alejarla de Adrien de alguna manera.

Al llegar a la escuela notó que ninguno de sus amigos había llegado, dejó sus cosas en su lugar y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento y cruzando los brazos sobre el mesón para luego posar su cabeza boca abajo sobre ellos.

Tras varios minutos, en donde su mente había comenzado a divagar y comenzaba a quedarse dormida, una voz familiar la saco de su trance.

-¿Marinette?

-Ho... hola Adrien – contestó sorprendida la chica mientras un espasmo recorría su espalda y tomaba asiento erguida de nuevo.

-Te vez cansada. ¿Estás bien? - Cuestiono preocupado el rubio mientras tomada asiento.

-Sí, es solo que dormí muy mal, creo que necesito un descanso. –contesto apoyando el mentón en la mesa.

-Eso me recuerda, ayer estuve pensando que al final no salimos el viernes, que tal si vamos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos hoy en la tarde, aprovechas de relajarte- dijo él con voz de entusiasmo.

-Eeh… - balbuceó antes de poder contestar.

-Podemos invitar también a Nino y Alya. Mi padre está de viaje y me dejó autorización para llevar a mis amigos mientras él no esté.

-Claro, sería divertido – dijo la chica desviando la mirada para ocultar sus pómulos enrojecidos.

-Buenos días – dijo Alya entrando en el salón junto a Nino.

-Justo hablábamos de ustedes – dijo el rubio dando la mano a su amigo.

-¿A si? – pregunto el moreno respondiendo el saludo.

-Sí ¿Quieren ir a mi casa esta tarde? Podemos jugar videojuegos y ver una película.

-Lo siento hermano, pero acabo de invitar a Alya dar un paceo, lo íbamos a dar ayer pero con la interrupción de las clases y todo, lo dejamos para hoy – contestó el chico a la invitación.

-Pero podemos hacerlo otro día si quieres Nino y vamos con ellos – Comentó comprensiva la aludida.

Nino envió a su amigo una mirada cómplice. Había decidido declararse y estaba temeroso de que algo no saliera de acuerdo al plan, si éste ya había sido retrasado un día.

-Oh, pero no se preocupen, salgan solos está bien. Marinette y yo podemos jugar _Guerra de Mechas_ hoy y juntarnos otro día los cuatro. Si ya tienen planes no es justo que los deshagan por nosotros – respondió él devolviendo la mirada a su amigo comprendiendo el mensaje intrínseco escondido en los ojos de su compañero de asiento.

Marinette miro a Alya con desesperación, rogó con sus ojos que se negara y los acompañara. Había logrado entablar conversación armónicamente con Adrien, pero nunca había estado a solas con él más de una hora y jamás había salido a solas con él.

-Estoy de acuerdo, vayan ustedes a jugar a casa de Adrien y nosotros vamos por nuestro helado Nino. Ya tendremos un día para salir los cuatro juntos.

-"Te odio" – pensó la chica de ojos azules, viendo a su amiga a su lado sonreírle traviesa.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Marinette? –preguntó cortésmente el rubio.

-Sí, de acuerdo –contestó ella en un sobresalto.

Nino volvió a la mirada agradecido a su compañero de asiento mientras ambos se volteaban para tomar asiento correctamente.

-Niña, estás llena de pelo de gato, mira esa chaqueta como esta – cometo divertida Alya a su compañera.

-Lo sé, todo es culpa de Chat, me deja la ropa cubierta de su pelo – dijo la chica mientras limpiaba su hombro inútilmente.

-¿Qué dijiste Marinette? –interrogo Adrien volviéndose nuevamente hacia su compañera con expresión desfigurada.

-Es verdad, no les conté a ninguno de ustedes, solo a Alya por teléfono – dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono – adoptamos un gatito con mi madre – finalizo enseñando a su compañero una fotografía que tenía en su teléfono de una pequeña criatura negra de ojos verdes.

-Es tan lindo – Dijo la morena abazando a la chica con el celular en la mano – tu madre tiene tan buen corazón.

-Si –dijo la chica tímidamente – lo encontró tirado afuera del local donde fueron a comer con sus proveedores el viernes en la noche, estaba solo, sucio y hambriento. Es tan pequeño que apenas come por sí solo.

-¿Y le pusiste Chat … por Chat Noir? – interrogo nerviosamente Adrien sin levantar la mirada a los ojos azules de su compañera.

-Fue idea de mi madre.

 _ **Flash back**_.

-Deberíamos llamarlo Chat – dijo Sabine mientras sostenía a la pequeña criatura para que su hija lo cepille.

-¿Qué? No, podre pequeño – reclamo divertida la chica con el cepillo en sus manos.

-Oh vamos, míralo ¿no te recuerda a él en realidad?

-Si supongo, pero merece un mejor nombre – dijo la chica quitando de los brazos de su madre el pequeño gatito para tomarlo entre sus manos.

-Pero lo rescaté yo, así que el nombre lo escogeré yo – dijo la mujer tomando el gatito y regresándolo a sus brazos.

 _ **Fin del flas back**_

-Y bueno, así quedo con ese nombre.

Adrien sonrió tímidamente mientras veía aun las fotos que Marienette le había tomado a su mascota y que pasaba una a una para él y Nino.

-¿Realmente no te agrada Chat Noir eh? – Dijo Alya

-No es eso, eso solo que mi favorita es Ladybug – dijo sintiéndose levemente culpable, realmente el nombre le gustaba para su gatito.

-Como todos. Ladybug es la mejor, ¿no Adrien? – preguntó la chica con una mirada traviesa detrás de los lentes.

-Si – dijo Adrien con ternura al asociar que se encontraba en frente de la chica aludida – Ladybug es asombrosa.

-Si quieren mi opinión, mi favorito es Chat. Considero que es subestimado, todos prefieren a Ladybug y siento que ella no haría nada sin él – acotó el moreno.

-Eso es cierto – reafirmo Marinette con ternura.

-Eres muy amable Nino – dijo finalmente Adrien regalando una mirada complacida a su compañero, el cual no comprendió del todo.

-Ah mira Alya, esa no te la mostré, es la última que le tome con su collar – dijo la chica mientras guiaba el celular a la vista de su compañera – Lo hice ayer.

-Oh wow, es precioso niña. Ahora sí que no puedes decir que no se parece a él.

-Bueno, el collar es intencionalmente parecido ¿Qué es de Chat sin su cascabel? – dijo la chica pasando su teléfono a Adrien y Nino para que vean la foto de su gatito, con un collar verde y negro, con un cascabel en la punta.

-Mira, me inspiré en los detalles de sus guantes y sus botas para los decorados del collar, saque obviamente el cascabel y el modelo del cinturón para hacer el cuerpo del collar. – Dijo a Alya mientras sacaba de su mochila su diario, en donde en una página entera había estado haciendo bocetos de partes del traje de Chat Noir y en la próxima plana un dibujo de él de cuerpo entero y uno más pequeño de solo uno de sus ojos, su sonrisa y un mechón de pelo.

-Hasta para diseñar cosas para mascotas eres buena – acotó la morena fijando su atención en los bocetos de su amiga, dejando el cuaderno sobre la mesa, al alcance de sus compañeros.

-Es que los buenos diseñadores pueden hacer lo que sea – dijo arrogante y divertida la aludida.

-Hasta los dibujos de él quedaron geniales. Capturaste muy bien su esencia en este – dijo Nino apuntando a ese boceto sin terminar que retrataba solo la mitad del rostro del chico - es ver su sonrisa altanera.

-No es necesario que vean ese – dijo la chica ruborizada mientras les arrebataba de nuevo su cuaderno rosado y bajaba la mirada ruborizada otra vez.

-T…tienes un gran talento Marinette –dijo entrecortadamente el rubio mirando hacia arriba para encontrar su mirada con la de la chica.

Adrien había quedado aturdido por la escena que acababa de vivir, no podía asimilar nada, ni que la chica a la que amaba tuviera un gato nombrado en su honor, ni que aquella misma chica lo haya estado dibujando, recordando cada parte de su traje para poder retratarlo a la perfección y creara algo inspirado en este. Simplemente estaba anonadado.

De repente irrumpió violentamente Chloé en el salón, despotricando al aire seguida por Sabrina. El horario de inicio de las clases ya había pasado y su profesora aun no llegaba al salón, lo cual no había sido un problema para los 4 amigos que conversaban amenamente, sin notar que la rubia tampoco había llegado.

-Puedes creer que en este colegio nadie haga nada en contra de esos monstruos. Me parece insólito – gritaba a viva voz la rubia mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar.

-Siento la tardanza chicos, tomen asiento que comenzaremos de inmediato con la clase– dijo la maestra que venía caminando con resignación detrás de la rubia y su amiga.

Tras una jornada de clase que para Marinette fue eterna. Las clases terminaron sin novedades.

* * *

-¿Lista para irnos Marinette? – dijo amablemente el rubio poniéndose de pie.

-Sí – dijo la chica temerosa mientras miraba a su amiga pararse para irse con Nino – ¿hablamos más tarde?

-Claro. Suerte – dijo en un susurro mientras se despedía de su amiga con un abrazo.

-igualmente - respondió la temerosa chica sin querer separarse del abrazo.

Al salir del colegio ambas parejas se despidieron para comenzar a caminar en direcciones opuestas. Mientras Nino se armaba de valor para decirle a Alya lo que sentía y pedirle salir formalmente, Adrien y Marinette emprendían el viaje a casa del chico en silencio.

-Y bueno… espero no te moleste caminar – se disculpó tímidamente el chico.

-No, claro que no – dijo casi entre tartamudeos la chica – ¿ya no te vienen a buscar?

-No, casi nunca. Pero me agrada que sea así.

-Igual habría sido divertido viajar en limusina – rió ella.

-Si quieres le pedimos al gorila que demos una vuelta en la tarde, no creo que este muy ocupado ahora que mi padre está de viaje.

-Noo, solo bromeaba – dijo la chica gesticulando con las manos en señal de negación.

-Está bien, si quieres salir no hay problema.

Caminaron casi todo el camino en silencio, solo intercambiaron un par de palabras nerviosas, invadidas por el miedo que reinaba entre ellos, más también por la ternura de estar caminando a casa juntos por primera vez.

Al llegar a casa de Adrien justo tras atravesar la puerta se encontraron de inmediato con la monótona voz de una mujer proveniente desde dentro del domicilio.

-Buenas tardes Adrien – Dijo la mujer de pelo negro sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que tenía en la mano mientras caminaba desde el estudio de Gabriel en dirección a la pareja de chicos en la puerta.

-Hola Nathalie – contesto el rubio.

-Hola –dijo tímidamente la chica de ojos azules.

Inmediatamente la mujer adulta paró en seco y subió la mirada a la chica, dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado y subió una ceja. Desvió nuevamente su atención esta vez a Adrien y sin verbalizar nada, pidió explicaciones a él telepáticamente.

-Mi padre me dio autorización para traer a mis amigos mientras no estaba y... bueno – dijo mientras era intimidado por la mirada seria y perspicaz de la mujer sobre él – el resto tenía un compromiso, así que vinimos a jugar en la consola. Espero que este bien.

-Sí, claro – dijo la mujer acomodando sus lentes y comenzando a avanzar hacia ellos de nuevo.

-Tu padre me envió esto y dijo que escojas uno de los tres para la siguiente sesión.

Adrien los tomo, vio cada uno sin darle mucha importancia y se los regresó de inmediato.

-Éste – dijo indicando el que posicionó sobre los otros.

-¿No los veras con más detalle?

-Ya lo hice, son los mismos que me mostro el fin de semana ahora con las correcciones que le di – dijo sin mucho ánimo – no me gustan mucho, pero si tengo que usar uno, espero que sea ese.

-Ok, le comunicare tu decisión, gracias.

-No hay problema – dijo sonriente – ¿No necesitas nada más?

-No, está bien. Pueden subir – finalizo la mujer ajustando de nuevo sus anteojos y regresando sobre sus pasos hacia el estudio de Gabriel.

-Gracias.

Tras la breve intervención de la mujer, los jóvenes subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación del chico en donde él indico a Marinette que tome asiento mientras él dejaba sus cosas sobre la cama.

-¿Prendes la consola mientras me preparo para perder? – Bromeo el rubio entrando al baño.

La chica solo sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y prendía tanto la consola como la televisión para jugar.

-Ok, Comencemos.

Tras varias partidas de infructuosos esfuerzos de Adrien por ganar a Marinette se dejó caer rendido sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-No entiendo como logras hacerlo sin ningún esfuerzo – reclamo frustrado el chico.

Marinette por su parte solo rió por lo bajo y desvió la mirada, comenzando a considerar dejarse ganar un par de partidas para que la sesión sea divertida y no frustrar demasiado al chico.

–Eso me recuerda… - dijo él poniéndose de pie – tú me dijiste que era cosa de suerte.

Tras un par de metros de caminata, llego a el cajón de su buro y sacó de él aquel brazalete que la chica le había dado la primera vez que se habían juntado para jugar.

-Supongo que ahora tengo alguna posibilidad – rió mientras se lo colocaba prolijamente en la mano izquierda.

-Hablando de eso, tienes el broche que te di, nunca te explique lo que significa.

-¿…significa? –preguntó casi en un susurro.

Saco entonces del mismo cajón el broche que la chica le había dado, y que se había convertido en una de las posiciones más preciadas para él.

-Mira –dijo ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él para quitarle de la mano el pequeño prendedor – el broche lo hice yo, pero la piedra obviamente no. Es una Crisolita oriental, comúnmente llamada ojo de gato y brinda a quien lo porta fortaleza, protección y suerte.

La chica paso delicadamente los dedos por los bordes del broche confeccionado en delicado metal plateado con una pequeña piedra verde en el centro.

-Además pensé que combinaría bien con tus… - al subir la mirada la chica se encontró en primer plano los enormes ojos esmeralda del chico – con tu... tu bufanda – termino tartamudeando la oración.

-¿Mi bufanda? – cuestiono él sin terminar de comprender.

-La bufanda que te dio tu padre para tu cumpleaños – dijo desviando violentamente la mirada para evitar que el chico notara el color que habían adoptado sus mejillas.

-Oh, esta – dijo mientras se separaba de ella unos metros y tomaba la prenda desde el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio.

-Sí, mira- dijo mientras tomaba la prenda, para luego pasarla sobre los hombros del chico, darle vuelta y media, tomar un extremo y engancharlo con el broche cerca del hombro del rubio – así.

Tras terminar de enganchar el broche a la altura de la clavícula del chico, Marinette subió la mirada y la cercanía que inconscientemente había logrado con Adrien al pasar la bufanda por el cuello del chico hizo que estremeciera y un escalofrió nervioso recorriera si columna vertebral por toda su extensión. En cualquier otro momento de su vida quizá se abría desmayado, o habría hecho alguna estupidez, pero en ese momento su cuerpo no tuvo fuerza para reaccionar de ninguna forma y se quedó estático ahí mirando los ojos de él por un tiempo que fue imposible de cuantificar para ella.

-Creo que ahora ya tengo toda la suerte que necesito.

A.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Cada vez los capítulos me quedan más largos y tardan más en llegar, de verdad lo siento por eso. Pero a la vez de disculparme quería agradecer como siempre todo el apoyo que le dan a mi trabajo, adoro todos y cada uno de los comentarios y me encanta que me den sus palabras de aliento.**

 **Me llego un mensaje por interno preguntando algo y me gustaría contarle a todos para que no haya confusiones, este fanfic esta en mi mente desde mucho antes de que Volpina ( Lila) apareciera en la serie, es por eso que no ha aparecido y dudo que aparezca en el desarrollo del fanfic, ademas ya se acerca el final y adicionarla me parece contraproducente.**

 **Me despido agradeciendo de nuevo su apoyo, y rogando por su paciencia para el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos :)**

 **P.D: si quieren ver la piedra "ojo de gato" existe, y es una maravilla a la vista. 3**


	10. Mirada

Mirada

"-Creo que ahora ya tengo toda la suerte que necesito – dijo en voz baja, a la intensidad justa para que ella pudiera escucharlo, posicionada a pocos centímetros de él."

Y no hubo tiempo de pensar en nada, no hubo ocasión de llevar su mente a divagar a lugares extraños, mas solo perdieron su mirada en los ojos de la persona que tenían en frente. Ella nunca bajo las manos, que aun tenía posicionadas en el pecho del chico, debajo de la clavícula derecha de éste y ahora, esa posición le daba acceso a escuchar levemente los latidos del corazón de él, que mágicamente se sincronizaron a los suyos, que acelerados y potentes, retumbaban armónicos en sus oídos.

De improviso se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, acompañada de una voz femenina que provenía del exterior.

-Adrien – Dijo Nathalie con voz inexpresiva mientras golpeaba monótonamente la puerta.

El golpe hizo que ambos jóvenes se separaran abruptamente, tomando direcciones opuestas mientras miraban al suelo tímidamente.

-Si – dijo Adrien mientras abría la puerta a la mujer que lo esperaba afuera e intentaba esquivar el contacto visual para no dejar en evidencia la tonalidad aun rosada en sus mejillas.

-Estaba en conferencia con tu padre, le he comunicado tu decisión y me ha dado esto. Es el itinerario de tu próxima sesión – dijo la mujer alta entregándole una carpeta al chico. – ¿Todo bien? ¿Tienen hambre?

-No – dijo Marinette desde el sillón frente al televisor – Además yo ya me voy.

-¿Ahora? – Dijo Adrien impulsivamente – es decir, ahora que tengo alguna oportunidad para ganarte.

-Una más y me voy, ¿está bien? - contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ok. ¿El gorila está ocupado? – Dijo él dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a la mujer en el dintel de la puerta.

-No, esta abajo ¿Necesitas algo?

-Dile que si me puede acompañar a dejar a Marinette a casa. Es algo tarde para ir y regresar caminando – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice mirando a la mujer que regreso su mirada arqueando una ceja.

-En seguida – dijo volviéndose hacia el pasillo, deteniéndose en seco antes de comenzar a caminar –. ¿Alguno en particular?

-La limo – contesto cerrando la puerta el chico.

-Espera no! – Dijo la chica avergonzada – de verdad solo estaba bromeando hace rato.

-Y yo hablaba en serio cuando dije que daríamos un paseo. Todo está bien, no te preocupes – dijo tomando asiento junto a ella y regresando al silencio.

Ambos chicos miraron el suelo, el contacto visual que habían compartido hace algunos minutos era ahora inexistente y el ambiente se había vuelto denso e inexpresivo.

* * *

-¿Comenzamos? – dijo entonces el chico estirándose para tomar el control de la consola que se encontraba sobre la mesita frente a él.

Tras perder la batalla justamente, concretar el paseo prometido sin reclamo alguno; tras recorrer el camino sin esbozar palabra alguna y tras despedirse con un tímido "hasta mañana", Marinette bajo de la limo, entró a casa, saludó a sus padres y subió a su habitación, solo para dejarse caer en la cama boca abajo.

-Marinette, ¿Estas bien? – preguntó inmediatamente la pequeña kwami roja saliendo del bolsito de la chica.

-Lo quiero – dijo ella sin despegar la cara del almohadón donde había enterrado su rostro para esconderse. – No entiendo como pude dudarlo.

-¿Dudarlo? – dijo la pequeña confundida.

-No, nunca, nunca más – dijo levantando la mirada levemente dejando ver el rojo intenso que teñía sus mejillas, frente, orejas y todo aquel rincón de su rostro que era posible ser influenciado por su creciente sonrojo.

-Esta confusión, que por cierto nunca me mencionaste hasta ahora… ¿era por casualidad por Chat? – cuestiono Tikki mientras se sentaba cerca del rostro de su portadora con expresión culpable.

-Debo llamar a Alya – dijo poniéndose de pie ignorando completamente la pregunta que le habían efectuado.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa si decido contarle? – pregunto el rubio con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – contesto con indiferencia Plagg mientras comía un tozo de queso.

-Si le digo la verdad, si le revelo mi identidad… ¿Qué pasaría? – contesto el chico con timidez escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas flexionadas.

-Tu identidad es secreta ¿recuerdas? – contestó el gatito mirando al rubio con severidad – no puedes decirle.

-Pero, yo ya sé quién es ella. Sería lo justo que ella supiera quién soy yo – refutó lentamente subiendo su mirada a su compañero -. Además… si se llega a enterar por un descuido mío, o por perspicacia suya y llega a saber que yo ya conocía su identidad… se enfadará muchísimo – dijo bajando el mentón de nuevo a sus rodillas.

-¿No crees que se enojara de todas formas si le dices que lo descubriste hace una semana y aun no le dices nada?

-Pero acabas de decirme que no puedo decirle – dijo con la voz llena de esperanza sacando la cabeza de su escondite.

-No puedes hacerlo... pero ¿Me escucharás? – contesto mirándolo resignado – nunca me haces caso alguno a lo que digo.

Adrien había llegado a casa solo para sentarse sobre la cama y retorcer cada musculo de su cuerpo. Al fin podía decir con plena seguridad que la amaba. Amaba completamente esa mirada, esa sonrisa, esa expresión de timidez al intercambiar palabras, esa forma de esconder su mirada entre el flequillo al sonrojarse… la amaba, a ella y no a la idílica sombra de la chica detrás de la máscara. Pero comprendía y pesaba en su espalda que hasta este momento se había jactado siempre de no haberle mentido nunca a su compañera de batalla, pero ahora si lo había hecho. Le había mentido en más de una ocasión y tan solo en una docena de días, le había mentido más que en todos los meses que llevaban combatiendo el crimen juntos. Sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación y sentía que era injusto para ella ser el objetivo de una relación casi experimental.

-Se enojará se lo diga o se entere sola… me odiará de igual manera – dijo finalmente el rubio, con la cabeza aun dentro del refugio de su propio abrazo en donde el sonido fue completamente absorbido por la densidad de su escondite.

* * *

Al día siguiente Adrien salió temprano de casa, como se había vuelto costumbre no había dormido bien y había decidido caminar a la escuela temprano y lentamente para disfrutar del viento y el sol.

Al llegar a la escuela sintió un deja vu. Vio de nuevo a Mell sentada en los escalones del colegio mirando a la nada.

-¿Esperando a tus amigas? – pregunto amablemente el chico, saludando con la mano y tomando asiento al lado de la chica.

-¿No tendrás problemas por sentarte conmigo? – contesto ella casi sin expresión, devolviendo solo la mirada y sin mover la cabeza de su posición inicial.

-Todo está bien. ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó el rubio, aludiendo a la falta de interés de la chica hacia la conversación.

-Hoy probablemente me expulsen – contestó aun inexpresiva.

-¿Cómo?

-Chloé quiere que expulsen a todos los alumnos que han sido… tu sabes… manipulados dentro de las dependencias del colegio.

-¿De qué hablas? si ella también ha sido akumatizada – contestaba gesticulando frente a la falta de coherencia en las palabras de su interlocutor.

-Sí, lo planteamos ayer en la reunión pero ella apela a que eso ocurrió en su domicilio, y que por ende no puso en peligro a nadie externo. En cambio nosotros destrozamos propiedad de la escuela y pusimos en peligro personal estudiantil.

-Pero, nadie tiene la culpa, ustedes no tienen la culpa de ser víctimas de Hawk Moth.

-Pero ella no lo ve así. Ayer en la mañana tuvimos una reunión con el director y algunos profesores. Al final y por falta de tiempo no llegamos a nada, de hecho solo estábamos ella, los directivos y yo, el resto de los alumnos implicados serán notificados hoy para una nueva reunión después de clases – dijo bajando la mirada y abrazando sus rodillas con las manos.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto – dijo el chico bajando la mirada de la misma forma que ella.

-Yo sí, ella no es una buena persona.

Adrien miro el horizonte casi con repugnancia, no comprendía como alguien a quien él llamo su amiga, estaba haciendo esto con gente inocente. Mientras su atención estaba completamente puesta en sus propios pensamientos, una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos solo para arremeter contra él en un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda.

-Hola – dijo lenta y fríamente Marinette pasando junto a los chicos que hablaban en la escalera.

-Ho...hola Marinette – dijo entrecortado el chico mientras dejaba a un lado sus pensamientos y seguía a la muchacha con la mirada mientras pasaba a su lado y entraba a la escuela -. Espera… Marinette – Dijo finalmente volteándose por completo y alzando la voz, solo para ser ignorado por la chica quien siguió su rumbo inexorable.

El chico solo regreso a su posición sentado en la escalera, soltando un suspiro lento y bajando nuevamente la cabeza.

-Te dije que sentarte conmigo podría traerte problemas… ¿ella era tu novia? – cuestionó en voz baja.

-¿Qué? No!... – Dijo el chico con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras movía las manos efusivamente en signo de negación.

-Pero ella te gusta – comentó la chica de ojos azules en un tono dulce y divertido.

-Bueno – dijo él bajando la mirada de nuevo, rascándose la nuca tratando de esconder el rubor que se extendía por todo su rostro.

-Que tierno – sonrió dulcemente -. Entonces qué haces aquí, ve con ella.

-Buenos días – Saludó entonces un chico moreno que se acercaba por las escaleras de la mano de una chica de lentes.

-Hola! – dijo cariñosa la morena mientras subía las escaleras lentamente junto a su pareja.

-Buenos días Nino – contestó el rubio a su amigo mientras le sonreía -, Alya – la saludo también desviando la mirada a la chica que lo acompañaba - ¿Conocen a Mell?

-Un gusto Mell – Dijo amablemente Nino saludándola con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacen acá afuera? – cuestión Alya mientras los miraba desconfiada.

-Hablábamos de Chloé – contesto el chico mientras se ponía de pie – adelántense, yo voy en seguida, Marinette acaba de llegar.

-Ok – contestó al unísono la pareja mientras seguían su camino adentro del colegio.

-Veré que puedo hacer con Chloé – dijo el rubio mientras le estiraba una mano a la chica de pelo azulado, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-No es necesario, sé que todo se arreglara eventualmente. Gracias por acompañarme –contesto la chica aceptando la mano del chico como apoyo para ponerse de pie.

-No hay problema. Nos vemos – se despidió el chico con una sonrisa.

-Suerte con Marinette – respondió la chica con una sonrisa dulce.

-Gracias.

Al entrar al salón de clases pudo ver a sus amigos enfrascados en un efusivo debate, en donde Marinette estaba retorciéndose de la risa por presenciar uno de los primero desacuerdos de opinión entre la reciente pareja que formaban sus amigos.

-Que hermosa manera de iniciar el día – bromeó el rubio mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar –. Hola Mari – dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada tierna a la chica que tenía en el asiento justo de atrás.

-Hola – contesto ella, completamente descolocada por la tonalidad de la voz de su compañero y por su nuevo apodo.

-¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto casi al aire al ver a sus amigos discutiendo cariñosamente.

-Pasa que en mi indagación por internet para encontrar la música para el spot publicitario de la feria de ciencia, encontré las canciones de una serie de televisión y las descargue, ahora las estamos comentando con Marinette, pero Nino dice que esta es música de chica y que debería escuchar otra música.

-En su defensa, las canciones están muy lindas – apeló por su amiga la chica aludida en la discusión.

-Si lo están, son canciones con letras preciosas y románticas – siguió defendiendo la morena mientras esperaba contestación de su pareja en el debate.

-Yo solo digo que la serie es una serie para niñas pequeñas, yo creo que debería buscar otro tipo de música para escuchar – comento divertido el moreno.

-Pero en fin, yo escuchare lo que quiera – dijo finalmente la chica morena mientras le lanzaba un beso al aire en dirección a Nino de forma coqueta.

-Y yo dejare que escojas libremente lo que quieras escuchar. Aunque sea música para niñas pequeñas – dijo en tono de burla mientras hacia el gesto de pescar el beso con las manos y depositarlo en su mejilla derecha - ¿Qué hablaban con la chica afuera en la escalera? Se veía algo triste.

-Chloé está pidiéndole al director que la expulsen; a ella y a todos los estudiantes que han sido akumatizados dentro de las dependencias del colegio – respondió cambiando el semblante divertido que tenía a uno mucho más serio.

-¿Qué? – Respondió sorprendida Marinette – pero si ser akumatizados no es su culpa.

-Eso mismo pienso yo – contestó el rubio desviando la mirada hacia su compañera de ojos azules – pero al parecer Chloé y por consiguiente su padre no piensan igual.

-Pero si ella fue convertida en Antibug no? ¿No comprende que uno no actúa bajo su voluntad cuando está en esa situación? – cuestión Alya esta vez aportando a la conversación.

-Pues parece que no.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la señora Bustier, quien entro al salón y llamo la atención de los estudiantes para comenzar la clase.

Al finalizar la jornada Alya y Nino se pusieron de pie rápidamente y se marcharon, era su primer día como pareja oficial e iban a aprovecharlo yendo por un helado. Por otro lado Marinette no había podido sacarse de la mente a Mell y al resto de sus compañeros quienes habían sido víctimas de Hawk moth y ahora podían ser expulsados.

-Adiren! – llamo la chica a su compañero quien terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su bolso.

-Sí, dime Marinette – contesto sonriente el chico.

-Em... tu – tartamudeo la chica bajando la mirada – ¿hablarás con Chloé sobre los compañeros akumatizados? Probablemente tú puedas persuadirla.

-Quería hacerlo, pero no vino a clase y ahora tengo practica de esgrima – contestó lentamente mirando el asiento vacío en donde debería haber estado la rubia y Sabrina que tampoco estaba – la reunión se llevaría a cabo hoy en la tarde, pero no sé a qué hora exactamente, creo que ahora depende del consejo estudiantil.

-Sí, supongo que si – contesto la chica aun con la mirada baja.

-Me divertí mucho ayer, ojala podamos jugar otra vez, ahora que tengo más posibilidades de ganar – dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo a la chica, mientras levantaba su mano derecha, dejando ver el brazalete verde en su muñeca y tocaba el broche que llevaba puesto en la unión de su bufanda, bajo su clavícula izquierda.

-Claro… cualquier día... cuando tengas tiempo – tartamudeo la chica al ver los regalos que ella le había dado al chico, todos siento usados al mismo tiempo.

-Me voy, llego tarde a mi clase de esgrima.

-Ok. Suerte en tu clase – se despidió con un gesto con las manos.

-La tendré. Gracias.

A.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor: Gracias por su eterna paciencia chicos, agradezco eternamente el apoyo que le dan a este pequeño proyecto en el que trabajo.**

 **Este capítulo puede parecer puro relleno, lo sé, pero es la base para los acontecimientos de los próximos capítulos así que espero que le hayan puesto mucha atención. Y en conmemoración que se estrenara pronto en español el especial de navidad, que es un musical, estoy trabajando en un capitulo con música para la próxima semana.**

 **Espero que me sigan teniendo paciencia y sigan dándole el mismo apoyo que hasta ahora a mi trabajo. De verdad muchas gracias. :)**


	11. Escalera

Escalera

"-Suerte en tu clase.

-La tendré. Gracias."

Marinette se fue directo a casa luego de esa conversación, pasó horas divagando entre miles de ideas que poblaban su mente y que la sumergían en un mar de sensaciones que por más que intentaba no lograba diferenciar. Por más que pensaba otras cosas, por más que odiara a Chloé y sus ideas extrañas de justicia, por más que intentara odiar a Mell por otra vez estar ahí metida en el centro de atención y por no poder evitar empatizar con ella y su situación actual, por más que intentara alegrarse eternamente por su amiga Alya que al fin concretaba su relación con Nino, por más que intentaba sentarse en otra cosa, siempre volvía a esa mirada. Volvía a esos ojos verdes que se posaban en sus pupilas y debelaban su alma cuando lo hacían; y por más que intentaba desviar su atención a otra cosa siempre esos ojos regresaban y hacían que un extraño pero placentero escalofrió recorriera su espalda y la hiciera estremecer… y por alguna razón, aparte de llenarla de una infinita ternura, la llenaba casi de nostalgia, era un sentimiento extraño y a la vez conocido. Como si ya lo hubiera sentido.

-Marinette ¿Estas bien? – Preguntaba su pequeña kwami sentada en el regazo de su compañera - casi no has hablado desde que llegaste.

-Sí, todo está bien – dijo volviendo los ojos a su pequeña amiga -. Estoy preocupada por los alumnos a los que quieren expulsar. La mitad de mi clase ha sido akumatizada en el colegio.

-Chloé se está excediendo esta vez ¿no crees?

-Chloé siempre se excede – finalizó ella tirándose sobre la cama.

* * *

Adrien intentó infructuosamente poner atención a su clase de esgrima o al camino de regreso a casa, pero solo lograba pensar en que amaba a esa chica, pero ella lo odiaría al descubrir lo que él estaba haciendo con ella.  
Al entrar a casa, tan solo al asomar la cabeza dentro de su hogar pudo ver a Nathalie parada a pie de la escalera, como muchos días lo esperaba a su hora habitual de llegada.

-Hola – la saludo con la mano sin ánimo.

La mujer adulta no contesto verbalmente al saludo del rubio, solo elevó una ceja mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio caminando había ella para subir las escaleras.

-Adrien – dijo ella con voz leve e inexpresiva.

-Sabía que preguntarías en algún momento – dijo el chico con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras pasaba al lado de la mujer.

-Adrien – dijo la mujer esta vez con la ceja levantada y una leve sonrisa de lado mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-No te diré nada – titubeo -. No pasó nada – dijo devolviendo la mirada y la sonrisa con complicidad -. De todas formas, gracias por el interés.

Al llegar a su cuarto se dio una ducha, pidió que le subieran la cena a su habitación y se sentó a comer en la mesita pequeña frente a la televisión. No prestó a tención a ninguna imagen que el aparato le presentó, solo pensaba en cómo iba a decirle a la chica de ojos azules que la quería y que sabía su secreto sin que ella se sintiera usada. Sin que sintiera que él le había mentido deliberadamente por los últimos días y que se había aprovechado de esa información adicional que poseía. Odiaba imaginarse los posibles escenarios porque a pesar de que trataba de ser optimista, la mayoría de las veces esas ilusiones terminaba en ella dándole la espalda y pidiendo que solo se enfoquen en defender la ciudad y dejen de verse de otra forma.

* * *

Al día siguiente Marinette llego temprano al colegio. Entro a paso lento al salón e inmediatamente posó su atención en su amiga Alya quien estaba sola en su lugar, con los audífonos puestos y tarareando una canción lentamente.

-¿Cuál de todas es? – dijo sin saludar siquiera, sentándose al lado de su amiga y quitándole uno de sus audífonos para escuchar ella también.

-La más hermosa – dijo la morena dejando que su amiga despegara un auricular para compartir su música con ella.

En el momento en que Marinette escucho la voz ronca y armoniosa de ese chico cantar a través de los audífonos cerró los ojos. No pudo evitar imaginar unos ojos verdes frente a los suyos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de calidez que ellos le entregaban.

Sin darse cuanta se unió a su compañera en la leve interpretación musical que ella hacia y juntas cantaron un par de líneas antes de que el final de la canción las sumergiera de nuevo en el normal bullicio del salón de clase sin supervisión y al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes de Adrien pegados a su persona, viéndola con una sonrisa al lado de Nino, que miraba con la misma sonrisa a Alya; la cual aun sin levantar la mirada, indagaba en su celular otra canción para reproducir.

Su seguridad se desvaneció en seguida y un escalofrío ya conocido para ella se deslizó por su espalda mientras intentaba despegar la mirada de los ojos de Adrien, pero por alguna razón desconocida, notó como si esos ojos fueran los mismos a los que había imaginado, pero a la vez… diferentes.

-¿Otra vez esa canción? – cuestionó divertido Nino mientras se acercaba a saludar a su novia con un tierno beso en la frente.

-Es mi favorita – dijo la morena con una sonrisa tímida mientras levantaba los ojos a Nino – además a Marinette le gustan, ¿no es verdad?

-Eeh, sii – confirmo la chica mientras despegaba los ojos de su compañero y los pegaba en la mesa.

-No sabía que cantabas Mari – Dijo Adrian mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar.

-No lo hago en realidad – dijo la chica jugando con sus dedos y escondiendo su rostro entre el flequillo.

-Pero… - iba a discutir, pero fue interrumpido.

-Buenos días a todos – dijo la señorita Bustier entrando al salón con expresión cansada -. Necesito que los siguientes alumnos me sigan un momento. Nathaniel, Mylène, Ivan, Juleka y Alix, por favor síganme.

-Pero yo no estaba en las dependencias del colegio cuando… - la chica de pelo rosado se puso de pie para objetar a su maestra, ya sabía muy bien para que los mandaban a llamar.

-Lo sé, lo sé – interrumpió la mujer castaña llevando su mano derecha a sus cienes y continuo casi como un discurso ensayado – pero estaba el grupo completo ese día en las fuentes. Lo siento Alix, solo sígueme, no pasara nada malo – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste, posando una mano en el hombro de la chica que, resignada se había puesto de pie y caminado al frente junto a sus compañeros.

La mujer solo regalo una mirada cariñosa a los niños que estaban pasados frente a ella y con los ojos les regaló apoyo.

-Los demás, esperen un momento – dijo al fin mirando a los demás alumnos que miraban en silencio la escena – iremos al hotel a preparar la feria científica de mañana, regreso en un minuto.

-No puedo creer que en realidad estén haciendo esto – dijo finalmente Marinette mientras venia como sus compañeros eran escoltados fuera del salón.

-No comprendo cómo es que el director deja que esto pase – acotó Nino.

-Yo sí. Cuando fui acusada de irrumpir en el casillero de Chloé, probé mi inocencia, aun así solo con amenazar al director con que llamaría a su padre, esa arpía logro que me suspendieran. No creo que la presencia del _señor alcalde_ deje indiferente al director – dijo Alya con disgusto, mientras gesticulaba con ironía -. Además recuerden que la feria de ciencia es en el hotel, igual si el alcalde está molesto puede suspenderla y eso al director tampoco le conviene.

-Y ni siquiera viene a clase, para poder hablar con ella y tratar de disuadirla – comento el rubio mirado al puesto vacío de la chica rubia.

-Sinceramente, no creo que lograras nada hermano – finalizo el moreno mientras todos guardaban silencio frente al ingreso al salón de la señorita Bustier acompañada con la señorita Mendeleiev quien tomó la palabra.

-Iremos ahora al hotel a preparar la exposición – dijo la mujer de pelo morado severamente – y es una actividad de la clase de ciencia así que es obligatoria y será evaluada.

-¿Qué pasará con los alumnos que no están presentes? ¿No serán evaluados? – pregunto una timina rosita desde el final del salón.

-Si cariño, ellos se nos unirán durante la mañana – dijo con ternura la mujer castaña – no te preocupes.

* * *

Una vez llegados a hotel la señorita Bustier dividió a los alumnos en parejas y les designo diferentes tareas en relación a la preparación de la exposición. Algunos fueron designados a la decoración, otros a la organización de las mesas para los expositores, la iluminación y Nino con Adrien de la música y la amplificación para las personas que darían los discursos y presentaciones.

-Jóvenes, les recuerdo de que esta feria es muy importante, ya que vendrán alumnos y profesores de varios colegios, así que les pido que den lo mejor de ustedes en esta preparación – dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros, mientras acomodaba sus lentes -. Cuento con ustedes.

Al finalizar su intento de discurso motivacional la señorita Mendeleiev dejó a los chicos trabajar y Adrien caminó junto a Nino hacia el pequeño escenario dispuesto en de salón de eventos que se utilizaría para la exposición. Comenzaron a trabajar de inmediato en la amplificación, la cual fue proporcionada por el mismo hotel.

Al momento de terminar con la amplificación en el escenario, el encargado les comunicó que el salón tenia parlantes integrados, por tanto toda música ambiental la tenían que programar desde la sala que albergaba las cámaras de seguridad.

-¿Nos podría indicar donde es eso? O si… ¿podemos dejarla programada hoy para que se reproduzca automáticamente mañana? – preguntó Nino al encargado.

-Claro, síganme.

Al llegar, el encargado elegantemente tocó la puerta y entro al pequeño salón que poseía las cámaras y una pequeña consola que reproducía de forma automática la música ambiental de todo el hotel; les invito a pasar, y al momento de entrar ambos jóvenes se encontraron de frente con la mirada de desaprobación y rigidez del guardia que monitoreaba la seguridad del hotel.

El guardia que estaba sentado en el centro de la habitación era un hombre grande, de hombros anchos y que denotaba poca habilidad para socializar. La mirada dura e inexorable de éste recorrió el cuerpo de ambos niños sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Tranquilo, solo vienen a dejar programada la música para el evento de mañana – explicó el encargado en forma cortés y apacible – yo me encargo de ellos.

-Ok – contesto el guardia con voz dura e insípida.

Al momento de ponerse de pie, el guardia pareció aún más disgustado con la idea de dejar su puesto de trabajo. Se inclinó y miro a los 3 individuos parados al lado de la puerta uno a uno mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-Ok, los dejare trabajar – dijo el encargado, mientras suspiraba y dejaba caer una gota de sudor que se deslizo suavemente desde su frente por un lado de su cara – y no se preocupen por él, se ve intimidante para todos. Estaré afuera ayudando a sus compañeros, pero si me necesitan háblenme por el citófono que se encuentra al lado de la consola, nos vemos – finalizó mientras salía de la habitación y les dirigía un saludo con la mano.

Por un par de segundos los dos chicos no movieron un musculo y se quedaron mirando a la puerta por la cual se había retirado el encargado. La semi oscuridad reinaba en la habitación y los destellos de luz que salían de los monitores de vigilancia daban la sensación de tener variaciones y de que en momentos, la oscuridad se hacía levemente más intensa.

-Ok, comencemos pronto para poder irnos – dijo Nino saliendo de ese mini trance en que se encontraba por causa de la intimidación por parte del guardia.

-De acuerdo – dijo el chico rubio siguiendo a su compañero hacia un especie de tablero de controles que parecían salidos de una película de ciencia ficción – eeh, ¿tú sabes usar esto Nino?

-Claro – contesto el chico con seguridad -, además ya tengo la música seleccionada, la señorita Bustier ya la revisó y solo tengo que cargarla en el equipo para que se reproduzca mañana, la tengo en un USB así que no tardare mucho. Siéntate si quieres – finalizó mientras mostraba la silla del guardia a Adrien.

-Claro, y el guardia regresa, me ve sentado en su silla y me corta en pedazos – bromeó el chico con un deje de temor divertido en su voz -. Estaré bien de pie, gracias.

Los amigos rieron nerviosamente un momento mientras Nino comenzaba a cargar la música en la consola y Adrien caminaba por la pequeña habitación casi vacía, observando la evidente carencia de luz y ventilación que poseía en comparación con lo iluminado y majestuoso que parecía todo fuera de ella en el hotel.

La pequeña habitación contenía solo una mesa con la consola en donde Nino ponía la música, una estantería con unos pocos libros desordenados, un tablero de control con algunos botones de colores en una pared, la silla del guardia en medio de la habitación y luego otra mesa, que contenía media docena de monitores que pasaban aleatoriamente tomas de las cámaras de seguridad distribuidas por el hotel.

Adrien se perdió un par de minutos en los destellos de luz que los monitores despedían aleatoriamente, en las imágenes de los lujosos pacillos y en el rostro de la gente; en las emociones que despedían y en las expresiones faciales que demostraban. Se dejó hipnotizar por las desconocidas personas en las imágenes hasta que en una, que apuntaba a la entrada principal, comenzó a ver rostros familiares.

-Eeh mira Nino, los chicos han llegado – dijo alegremente mientras posaba su verdes ojos en los rostros de sus compañeros que ingresaban al hotel escoltados por la señorita Bustier.

Una vez que todos los alumnos involucrados en el conflicto entraron, pasaron un par de segundos hasta que entrara Chloé, escoltada por su amiga Sabrina, la cual con los hombros bajos y la mirada complaciente gesticulaba en dirección a la rubia, la cual parecía no oír nada. La chica caminaba rauda, a paso rápido y seguro, dejando atrás a todos sus compañeros y subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo con mirada desafiante y malhumorada.

-Al parecer a Chloé no le fui muy bien en su reunión de hoy – acotó Adrien mientras fijaba su mirada ahora en el Alcalde, quien fue el último en entrar al recinto y fue recibido por el encargado de la exposición, quien lo escoltó hasta el salón de eventos.

-Pues que bien que así fuera, sus peticiones son estúpidas – contesto Nino mientras se acercaba a los monitores para ver también

Ambos chicos fijaron sus miradas en otro de los monitores, que mostraban a sus compañeros llegando al salón de eventos donde se encontraba el resto del grupo y presenciaron el momento en que Rosita advertía su presencia y se lanzaba a abrazar a su amiga Juleka, seguida por el resto del grupo que recibió animoso a sus compañeros de clase.

-Me alegro de que estén de regreso – acotó el moreno mientras regresaba su atención a la consola donde la música estaba a punto de terminar de pasar desde el USB -. Ahora tengo que programarla y bajamos, estaremos en 5 minutos.

-Sí, también me alegro mucho por todos – dijo su compañero con voz lenta, fijando su mirada en Chloé que bajaba lentamente las escaleras, acompañada de Sabrina y tomaba dirección hacia el salón de eventos.

* * *

Al bajar los 2 compañeros entraron al salón y notaron que ya casi no quedaban alumnos en él. Solo estaban Chloe y Sabrina sentadas en una de las mesas dispuestas para los expositores, Mylène e Ivan que estaba cerca del escenario doblando folletos informativos y Nathaniel, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo dibujando.

-Oh Nathaniel ¿Cómo estas compañero? ¿Cómo les ha ido en la reunión? – pregunto animadamente Nino sentándose junto al chico de pelo rojo en el suelo de cerámica.

-Eh bien, gracias Nino – contestó él sin desviar la mirada del papel – aún nos queda una reunión que creo se hará el lunes, pero creo que todo estará bien.

-Qué bueno, me alego.

-¿Dónde están el resto de la gente? ¿Y las profesoras? – pregunto el rubio, imitando a su compañero y dejándose caer al otro costado del chico pelirrojo.

-Están afuera, poniendo los letreros en la entrada – contestó inexpresivo – en teoría ya no falta mucho, ponen los letreros, la decoración central, Ivan y Mylène terminarán con los folletos y ya podremos irnos.

\- ¿Qué dibujas con tanta concentración que ni siquiera levantas la mirada? – pregunto Nino en tono curioso, acercándose más al chico para poder mirar por encima del hombro de éste y ver su dibujo.

-Na… nada – contesto nervioso el chico, mientas sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de un color cercano al de su cabello con el cual tapaba sus ojos en una postura reservada.

-Ooh vamos, muéstranos – insistió el moreno mientras miraba a Adrien para que este lo apoyara.

-Muéstranos Nathaniel, tu dibujas muy bien.

-Es que… - dijo el chico y abruptamente guardó silencio llevando la mirada al frente, mientras veía como Alya entraba por una puerta que daba justo en frente de los 3 chicos con una escalera de tijera sujeta de forma vertical con ambas manos.

Alya se había tomado el pelo en una coleta alta, en la que reunía todo su cabello para encontrarse más cómoda para trabajar.

-Se ve tan bella con su cabello tomado de esa forma – dijo entonces al chico de pelo rojo en un tono casi inaudible, mientras suavizaba la mirada y dejaba caer la cabeza a un costado –, la dibujaba a ella.

-¿Disculpa? – Dijo Nino con una voz de falsa indignación – Siento decirte esto hermano, pero Alya y yo llevamos un par de días saliendo formalmente, así que lamento informarte que ella está fuera de tu alcance.

-¿Qué? – respondió sorprendido Nathaniel desviando por primera vez la mirada hacia uno de los chicos que se habían sentado a su lado – No, no me gusta Alya.

-Entonces…

Y de repente, Alya bajo la escalera al suelo y de detrás de ella asomó la cabeza Marinette, quien se puso al lado de su amiga para revisar que la posición en donde habían dejado la escalera era correcta. Ellas eran las encargadas de la decoración del salón, y Marinette había confeccionado una maqueta de un ADN gigante, que se disponían ambas a colgar del techo como decoración principal.

La chica de pelo negro había decidido compartir con su amiga una de las ligas que tomaban su cabello, y por tanto ahora ella tenía al igual que Alya, todo su pelo amarrado en solo una coleta que caía delicadamente por su nuca y finalizaba a la altura de sus hombros.

-¿Marinette? – pregunto entonces Nino, completamente sorprendido mirando hacia el chico de ojos azules.

-O vamos, todo mundo lo sabe – dijo el chico bajando la mirada, abrazando su cuaderno de dibujo y recogiendo las rodillas -. Cuando Chloé me quito mis dibujos, el día que fui… ustedes saben… ese día por el cual ahora estoy metido en problemas… todos se enteraron.

Mientras los 3 chicos hablaban, las dos amigas sacaban el cálculo de justo la mitad de la habitación para colgar la maqueta.

-Ese día todos se enteraron – continúo el chico con la voz llena de pesar -. Chloé, Sabrina, toda la clase lo supo, hasta ella misma lo sabe – finalizó casi en un susurro penoso pero audible.

El pecho de Adrien se comprimió al escuchar esas palabras. Él si sabía que Nathaniel estaba enamorado de Marinette, lo había escuchado en clases ese día en el pasado, y como Chat había ayudado a Marinette a tener una cita con Demoilustrador y solo hasta este momento había caído en cuenta de que esa persona era Ladybug … su Ladybug.

-¿Se lo has dicho? – Preguntó Nino con sorpresa y curiosidad – ¿y que te ha contestado?

-La verdad… nunca se lo he dicho directamente – contestó el pelirrojo aun en su posición encorvada – solo se lo dije como villano ese día, pero como yo mismo no tengo el valor.

Las chicas mientras tanto habían encontrado el punto exacto en donde pegarían la maqueta, habían posicionado la escalera y Marinette se disponía a subir con la maqueta llena de hilos y cinta en las manos para posicionarla en el techo, mientras Alya sujetaba desde abajo la escalera para que esta no se corriera y supusiera en peligro a su amiga.

-Además – continuo Nathaniel – ella lo sabe, estoy seguro de eso… y jamás lo ha mencionado – hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba aún más la cabeza –. Si ella sintiera algo por mí, ya me hubiera dicho algo.

Nino y Adien lo miraban en silencio.

-Yo la quiero desde siempre, desde el día que la conocí – continuo él mientras veía a la chica subir la escalera – y sé que no soy correspondido.

El corazón de Adrien le causo casi un dolor físico al escuchar a Nathaniel hablar. Sentía que por más que él también la amara, no la merecía; solo por el hecho de tenerla ahí, frente a sus ojos tanto tiempo y nunca notar lo maravillosa que era. Solo este humilde chico, callado y observador pudo notar esa belleza que tan solo ahora él notaba, esa calidez, era hermosura, esa sonrisa y esa mirada… que ciegamente él pasó por alto y que solo ahora podía ver.

Al llegar a la parte más alta de la escalera, la chica se puso en posición firme y estiró los brazos con la maqueta para posicionarla, pero antes de ubicarla escucho una aguda voz que la detuvo.

 _-Ponla más atrás, no está centrada – acotó una chica rubia aun sentada en una de las mesas al costado._

-Yo creo que deberías decirle la verdad en persona y siendo tú mismo – aconsejo el moreno al chico de pelo rojo – quizá la respuesta que te dé no sea diferente a la que piensas pero al menos sabrás la verdad.

 _-Más atrás – insistió la rubia._

-No creo que pueda hacer algo así – dijo el chico fijando su mirada en la chica de esbelta figura que se estiraba para alcanzar un punto más atrás de donde había calculado poner la maqueta.

-¿ ** _Ahí está bien? – pregunto entonces ella, para al fin pegar la maqueta._**

 _-Que no estas oyendo? Más atrás_

-Yo creo que deberías intentarlo – insistió Nino, a lo que Adrien no pudo evitar mirarlo, aludiendo a sus miradas telepáticas pidiendo que guardara silencio.

 ** _-No puedo más atrás Chloé – Grito la chica mientras se paraba de puntas sobre la escalera para alcanzar un punto en donde su centro de gravedad era terriblemente inestable._**

-No… no, no no no no no no – dijo entonces frenético el chico mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia donde estaba la escalera, justo en el momento en que la chica perdía el equilibrio y caía de espalda con la maqueta en las manos.

-Marinette!

A.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **De verdad quisiera pedirme una disculpa a todos, partiendo por el hecho de que me he desaparecido por casi un mes.**  
 **Este tiempo ha sido bien duro, perdí a alguien justo antes de las fiestas de fin de año, y tanto para como para mi familia ha sido muy difícil pasar navidad sin ella. Este mismo hecho ha generado que descuide muchas cosas, entre ellas este pequeño proyecto. Es por eso mismo que no he hecho ese pequeño "especial musical" que les había prometido, aun no me encuentro de animo como para hacerlo. De verdad lo siento.  
También a modo de disculpa subí este, que es sin duda alguna, el capitulo mas largo hasta el momento, espero que les guste. **

**En todo caso también estoy aquí para agradecer a todos y cada uno por el apoyo, por las visitas, por los follow, por los comentarios; no saben lo feliz que me hacen y lo mucho que me ayudan a seguir y a mejorar. Me encanta ver comentarios con criticas constructivas y con alientos a seguir; de verdad muchas gracias por todo :)**


	12. Telescopio

Telescopio.

-No… no, no no no no no no – dijo entonces frenético Nathaniel mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia donde estaba la escalera, justo en el momento en que la chica perdía el equilibrio y caía de espalda con la maqueta en las manos.

-Marinette! – Exclamo Adrien mientras se ponía de pie en un impulso y comenzaba también a correr.

Nathaniel tenía la mirada fija en la chica y al notar el desequilibrio de ésta, se puso de pie y corrió a todo lo que le dieron las piernas, dejándose caer de rodillas a solo unos metros de la escalera para arrastrarse y poder tomar a la chica justo a centímetros de llegar al suelo.

-Señorita Bourgeois! ¿Qué acaba de hacer? – pregunto furiosa la Srta. Mendeleiev entrando por la puerta a paso firme.

-¿Yo? Nada – dijo Chloé bajando de la mesa y caminando hasta el centro del salón donde se estaban reuniendo los presentes – ella solo perdió el equilibrio.

-No sea hipócrita quiere señorita – continuó la mujer de pelo purpura – hemos terminado afuera y venía a buscarlos cuando vi lo que estaba pasando. Usted está actualmente castigada, y en cuanto lleguemos al colegio me encargare de que sea suspendida por lo que acaba de hacer.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada – reclamó – le diré esto a mi padre.

-Me importa un rábano que lo haga – contestó la mujer enfadada –; es más, espero que lo haga, porque en este momento usted está en clase, usted está bajo mi supervisión así que soy yo la que decide, no su padre.

La mirada de todos los presentes se posó en el inexpresivo rostro de la rubia.

-Su comportamiento estos días ha sido terrible –continuó -, pero esto supera todo acto de rebeldía adolecente. Retírese y espere afuera.

Chloé no contestó, se dio la vuelta en un gesto de desprecio y salió del salón a paso decidido.  
Sabrina solo atino a seguirla en silencio.

-Ahora todos afuera, el vehículo de regreso al colegio llegó, todos aborden.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó cariñosamente Nathaniel a la chica que acababa de abrir los ojos en sus brazos.

-Sí, estoy bien, muchas gracias – contestó la chica, posando sus ojos en los del chico que la sostenía con fuerza. – ¿tú estás bien?

Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Mari – dijo Adrien, quien junto a Nino se arrodillaba frente a la chica para quedar a su altura.

-¿Estás bien? - continuó el rubio, observando a su compañera mientras le ponía una mano y el hombro.

-Estoy bien, gracias. – contestó mientras se sentaba en el suelo, dejando que Nathaniel estirara las piernas y se sentara a su lado.

-De todas formas ustedes dos irán a la enfermería del hotel para que se aseguren de que no han sufrido ningún daño – determino severamente la mujer.

-Pero – intento objetar a chica y fue interrumpida.

-Sin reclamos, ustedes se quedan.

\- Si, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esta situación, no se preocupe de nada – decía apresuradamente el encargado mientras movía la escalera y se preparaba para ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

Adrien, frente al gesto del encargado se interpuso cortésmente, tomo la mano de Marinette y puso el brazo de la chica sobre sus hombros para que ella pudiera usar su cuerpo como soporte y ponerse de pie.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Segura que todo está bien? – preguntó preocupado el rubio mientras buscaba con la mirada algún rasguño en la piel de la muchacha.

-Si todo está bien… - contestó ella, pero al apoyar el pie derecho en el suelo sintió un tirón y lo levanto instintivamente.

-No está bien, ¿te duele el tobillo?

-Tranquila, por acá es la enfermería, yo los llevaré – dijo entonces el encargado, quien había ayudado a Nathaniel a ponerse de pie e indicaba una dirección con la mano que tenía libre.

-Ok, ustedes dos a la enfermería. Adrien ¿Puedes quedarte con ellos para ayudar en caso de ser necesario? - dijo la Srta. Mendeleiev en dirección al grupo.

-Si claro – contesto el rubio sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Ustedes dos – dijo esta vez apuntando a Nino y Alya quienes estaba aun con la mirada preocupada fija en Marinette – al vehículo, nos vamos.

-Pero ¿No podemos quedarnos también? – Objetó Alya - yo quiero saber cómo está mi amiga.

\- No, con tres estudiantes menos en el vehículo ya es suficiente. Al auto, ahora!

-Oigan, todo está bien, vayan – dijo Marinette a sus amigos para que estén tranquilos.

-Cuida muy bien a mi niña por favor Adrien – contesto Alya mientras soltaba la mano de Marinette, la cual no recordaba siquiera haber tomado y pasaba a aferrarse a la manga de Nino.

-Lo hare, lo prometo.

* * *

Al salir de la enfermería y tras dejar a Marinette a cuidado de una enfermera, Adrien salió del edificio. Sentía que necesitaba aire, necesitaba integrar a su sistema la última media hora. Se sentía cada vez más indigno del cariño de esa chica, que hoy estando él presente y mirándola, tuvo que ser salvada de una caída por otro hombre, y no solo eso… otro hombre que la amaba.

Jamás hasta este momento había caído en cuenta de que Marinette, solo por el hecho de ser ella era una persona maravillosa, era linda y amable, inteligente y cariñosa con todos, era muy posible que hubiera alguien interesado de ella, y que más importante, la quisiera por quien era, aun sin la máscara y el traje.

Odiaba el hecho de haber pasado por alto siempre la belleza de Marinette y que otro la haya notado; pero odiaba aún más profundamente el hecho de haber olvidado que había alguien más que compartía el sentimiento que él poseía por ella.

Tomo teléfono lleno de frustración y respiro profundamente para serenarse.

 _-Hola, si… lo que pasa es que Marinette tuvo un pequeño accidente en el hotel, en la actividad para la feria de ciencias. ¿Podrías pedirle a Gorila que venga por nosotros? Se dobló el tobillo y no quiero que camine. Si, y… ¿te puedo pedir otro favor? ¿Recuerdas eso que te mostré por internet? ¿Podrías acompañar a Gorila y pasar a comprarlo por favor? … muchas gracias, eres muy amable. Nos vemos._

* * *

Al salir de la enfermería Marinette ya se sentía mucho mejor. La vendaron y le habían dado varios calmantes para el dolor. Caminó lentamente en dirección a la puerta del hotel, pero cuando iba por medio camino notó a Adrien sentado en un pequeño vestíbulo con la mirada perdida.

No pudo evitar quedarse parada un momento y verlo, parecía cansado y pensativo. Tenía los ojos absortos en el techo, las pupilas dilatadas y el cabello revuelto, pero aun así se veía bello a sus ojos. El brillo esmeralda que hace poco podía mirar sin perder completamente la cordura, y que la hacía sentir tanta nostalgia, tanta seguridad, tanta… familiaridad.

-Hola – dijo ella con timidez, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué haces aun aquí?

-Te esperaba, no iba a dejar que te vayas sola a casa – contesto mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ya casi no duele – contestó mientras avanzaba hacia él – me dijeron que descanse hoy y que mañana ya estaría bien.

-Me alegro – dijo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo – ¿cómo esta Nathaniel?

La respiración de la chica se volvió a parar. Hace un rato había logrado disimular bien el paro cardiaco que había provocado el abrazo de Adrien y el carmesí de sus mejillas hasta llegar a la enfermería, pero ahora que ya no había más gente sentía que sus rodillas eran las que fallarían y no su tobillo.

-Eeh... él está bien – dijo bajando la mirada – solo se rasmilló las rodillas y tiene un par de golpes en las piernas.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, con Adrien abrazando a Marinette de lado para servirle de apoyo y que esta pueda caminar mejor; además de su mirada preocupada clavada en ella. La muchacha sentía que en cualquier momento su entereza se perdía y caería.

-Ya puedo caminar bien, no es necesario que me ayudes. – dijo finalmente la chica entre su timidez.

-Olvídalo, no te hare esforzarte demasiado, prometí que te cuidaría – respondió el con simpatía -. Además ya nos están esperando, acaban de llegar.

-¿Acaban de llegar? – preguntó la chica sin entender mucho la situación, mientras cruzaban juntos la puerta y posaba la mirada en Nathalie, que estaba de pie fuera del auto blanco de la familia Agreste.

-Buenas tardes Marinette, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto la mujer seriamente pero con amabilidad.

-Estoy bien; esto no es necesario, de verdad – apeló la chica posando la mirada en Adrien y luego en Nathalie y de regreso varias veces.

-No te dejare caminar a casa, lo siento – dijo entonces Adrien para ayudarla a subir.

-Pero no era necesario – dijo la chica casi con resignación al tomar asiento en el vehículo.

-Quizas, pero quiero hacerlo.

* * *

El viaje en auto fue silencioso, ambos jóvenes tenían su mente llena de emociones a punto de desbocar solo por el contacto que hacían ocasionalmente sus cuerpos por el movimiento del vehículo.

Al llegar a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng Adrien bajó primero, y ayudó a Marinette a bajar. Caminaron juntos y entraron lentamente por la puerta principal del local de ventas solo para que Tom desfigurara su expresión facial al ver a su pequeña cojeando y con una venda en una pierna.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – se apresuró a decir el hombre, olvidando todo para correr hacia su hija y levantarla en el aire, quitándola de los brazos de Adrien para tomarla entre los suyos cual princesa.

-Me caí de una escalera en el hotel, colgando el ADN que hice ayer – contestó Marinette con un tono hibrido entre avergonzada y resignada por el completamente inapropiado pero común comportamiento de su padre en público -. Papá, ¿Puedo pedirte que me bajes por favor? Todo está bien.

-¿Cómo va a estar bien? Te vendaron, ¿Te hiciste algo? ¿Te duele? – continuó él con preocupación.

-No, todo está bien. Solo me torcí el tobillo. Mañana todo estará curado – contesto la chica con una sonrisa que esperaba tranquilizar a su padre para que la bajara.

-En todo caso te llevaré arriba. Tienes que descansar.

-Adrien – interrumpió entonces la mujer morena con mechón de cabello rojo, parada en el dintel de la puerta con una enorme caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Oh, casi lo olvido, gracias Nathalie – dijo el chico, regresando a la puerta y recibiendo el paquete de las manos de la mujer.

-Es hora de irme, tu padre llega mañana y tengo que preparar su arribo al país. Puedes quedarte un par de horas más si quieres, pero deberás irte caminando, aún tengo mucho que planear para la sesión del sábado y tu padre querrá que este todo listo cuando él llegue a casa.

-Lo sé, me quedare. Muchas gracias Nathalie.

-Si tienes que irte no hay problema – dijo avergonzada Marinette, aun suspendida en los brazos de su padre -. Ya me trajiste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

-No, está bien. Traje un obsequio para ti y quiero que lo veas antes de irme.

* * *

Luego de que su padre se negara a dejar que ponga un pie en el suelo y cargarla sobre sus brazos hasta llegar a su habitación, Marinette fue depositada cuidadosamente en su cama, y el impulso de esconderse inmediatamente entre las cobijas para esconder el evidente tono rosado inundando sus mejillas fue remetido solo por el inherente instinto de parecer normal y despreocupada frente a Adrien, quien venía justo detrás de Tom con una gran caja envuelta cuidadosamente en papel de regalo.

-Ok, trata de no pisar fuerte si te levantas ¿bueno? – Dijo amorosamente el hombre mientras se dirigía a la puerta - ¿Les traigo algo de comer?

-No, gracias papá – contesto la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Ambos chicos siguieron con los ojos el movimiento de Tom hasta que se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes regalarle a su hija una mirada compasiva y llena de cariño.

-Lo siento mucho por esto – dijo Marinette llevando su mirada a sus manos, prolijamente ubicadas en su regazo – mi papá es muy sobreprotector.

-Está bien, ojala el mío fuera un poco así – contestó Adrien en voz baja, mientras se acercaba a la cama de la chica con el paquete entre las manos -. Esto es para ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Por tu cumpleaños – hizo una pausa con la mirada baja –. Alya me dijo que tu cumpleaños fue hace varios meses, y no tuve oportunidad de saludarte, así que pensé en darte algo para compensar eso.

El chico habló con la voz llena de inseguridad y la cabeza gacha. Solo cuando terminó de decir sus palabras subió la mirada y encontró los ojos zafiro de la chica posados en su persona.  
Ya sin esconder el color rosado que inundaba sus mejillas, Marinette contuvo la mirada, envuelta por una sensación intimidante… pero embriagadora.

-No tenías que hacer esto – dijo haciendo gestos con las manos -. No te di tu regalo esperando que me des algo a cambio.

-No es por algo material. Tampoco lo hago por deber o cortesía, lo hago porque quería verte feliz. Espero que te guste.  
Inconscientemente los ojos de ambos chocaban, pero el peso de sus miradas era tan fuerte que no eran capaces de mantener el contacto visual demasiado tiempo.

Abrien entrego a su compañera el paquete, y en el momento de pasarlo toco las manos de la chica. El contacto trajo a su mente el recuerdo en que había acariciado su piel para tranquilizarla en el colegio en medio de una batalla, y volvió a caer sobre sus hombros el pesar de la mentira que llevaba en su espalda.  
Desvió la mirada y se alejó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Ábrelo.

La chica tomó la caja entre sus manos, y se apresuró a abrirlo quitando el papel brillante que lo envolvía y ocultaba su contenido, se quedó un minuto mirando el contenido del paquete sin reaccionar.

-Adrien… ¿Por qué? - dijo con la voz entre cortada, admirando la caja en su regazo con un pequeño telescopio estampado en ella – Es decir, me encanta, es solo que… amo ver las estrellas.

-Lo sé - dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?

Marinette tuvo el más fuerte de los deja vú que haya experimentado jamás. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y se sintió completamente invadida por un sentimiento cálido y extrañamente nostálgico. Se sentía intimidada, pero a la vez cómoda, invadida por esa extraña pero embriagadora sensación de confort que le brindaba la compañía de él.

Adrien no contestó

-Gracias.

La voz de ella se escuchó entre cortada y el rubor de sus mejillas no era ni mínimamente disimulada por el desvió de su mirada o la cobertura que brindaba su flequillo, y para ser honestos, realmente no le importaba.

-Solo debes prometerme que pedirás ayuda a tu padre para subir al balcón y armarlo – continuó el rubio-; no quiero que te hagas daño ¿está bien?

-Lo hare, pero no es necesario que te preocupes.

-Deja de decirme que cosas son necesarias. No te cuido porque lo necesites, si no porque me agrada hacerlo.

Marinette no respondió.

-Me voy; te veré mañana – se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano –. Cuídate mucho.

-S…si, hasta mañana.

A.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **Hola. Lo primero como siempre es disculparme, me volví a desaparecer, pero como les conté en el cap pasado, no había sido un buen fin de año para mi. Acompañada de mi familia me fui de vacaciones y por eso tarde. Me disculpo por eso, pero al menos ya estoy de regreso, mucho mas animada y con ganas de tenerles los capítulos que faltan lo antes posible.**_  
 _ **Ademas como siempre también quería agradecerles el cariño y el apoyo que me entregan, esta vez no solo como autora, si no también como persona. Algunos me dejaron comentarios muy lindos y fue precioso para mi poder leer sus palabras, son los mejores.**_  
 _ **Espero poder traerles el siguiente capitulo ya esta semana y retomar mi ritmo de mínimo un capitulo a la semana.**_  
 _ **Besitos a todos :)**_


	13. Canción

**Antes de iniciar el capitulo quería contarles que este es el prometido capitulo en donde quería incluirles música. Para ellos escogí 3 canciones que serán el acompañamiento en una escena.**  
 **Cada canción esta destacada en la parte en que deben ponerla, obviamente esto es opcional, pero le daría un toque especial si las escuchan mientras leen. Escogí esas versiones en particular por que quedan bien a mi ritmo de lectura, pero si deben buscar una version extendida, todas la tienen en youtube.**

 **Son estas, disfruten su lectura:**  
 **watch?v=Gk7x3qc-LgA**  
 **watch?v=_oBvmZo35wg**  
 **watch?v=Ks90BnfLICY**

* * *

Canción

"-Me voy; te veré mañana – se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano –. Cuídate mucho.

-S…si, hasta mañana.

La voz tartamudeante regresó. Mientras veía como el chico se marchaba de su habitación sintió como todo avance que había logrado en las últimas semanas se desvanecía y volvía a sentirse completamente intimidada en su presencia.

-¡Adrien!… Gracias."

Por más que intentó conciliar el sueño esa noche, Marinette solo logró revolver su cuerpo entre las cobijas de su cama, rememorando cada palabra dicha por Adrien durante el día. Pensaba guardar en su mente como un tesoro cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada, porque estaba convencida de que esa valentía que había intentado mantener los últimos días se iba a desmoronar en algún momento cercano.

Tikki estaba sentada a su lado. Podía sentir el movimiento del cuerpo de su compañera, pero no había querido entrometerse hasta entrada la madrugada.

-Marinette, debes dormir. Mañana es la feria para la que has trabajado toda la semana. ¿Estás bien?

-Si Tikki. No te preocupes – contestó ahogando las palabras en la almohada.

Se sentía completamente invadida por su recuerdo, por el tacto en su piel y la intensidad de su mirada. A pesar de que en cuento se dejaba invadir por aquel verde intenso, no podía evitar recordar otro par de ojos verdes que también la miraban con la misma fuerza.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Marinette se levantó temprano, a pesar de no haber dormido mucho. Ya se había acostumbrado a no dormir por quedarse atrapada en un limbo entre sus sueños y la realidad.

Llego temprano a la escuela, y notó de inmediato el grupo de estudiantes que se estaba juntando en la escalera frontal para dirigirse al hotel.  
Paso la mirada entre los presentes, pero antes de llegar al final de la escalera una voz la hizo detenerse y volverse en redondo.

-Buenos días Marinette.

-Buenos días.

Antes de seguir avanzando espero a que el chico de pelo rojo que la había llamado llegara a su altura.

-¿Cómo está tu tobillo? – preguntó cortésmente el chico mientras seguía avanzando por la escalera.

-Mucho mejor, gracias – dijo ella retomando camino por la escalera -. ¿Tu pierna cómo está?

-Bien, no ha sido nada.

Siguieron caminando juntos y al llegar arriba se encontraron a la señora Mendeleiev dando instrucciones a los estudiantes que ya se preparaban para irse juntos al hotel.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con… ese tema? – pregunto la chica apuntando con la cabeza a su rubia compañera de clase; apoyada contra la pared de la escuela en soledad.

-Bien, creo – contesto desanimado el chico – el lunes sabremos la decisión del director. Supongo que está esperando que pase el día de hoy para dar un veredicto.

-Entiendo.

Pensó en acotar alguna palabra de aliento, pero la voz de la señorita Bustier la hizo guardar silencio y voltearse hacia la calle, donde ella llamaba a los estudiantes a subir al vehículo que acababa de llegar.

Instantáneamente sus ojos pasaron de la profesora a dos personas que subían las escaleras y la miraban.

-Buenos días Marinette – dijo la chica de cabello castaño mientras se detenía a media escalera para tomar camino hacia el vehículo.

-Buenos días Alya – contesto ella bajando las escaleras apresurada – Hola Adrien.

El chico no contestó, solo le sonrió y se volteó para bajar las escaleras.

* * *

-¿Y? ¿Te gustaron las canciones que te mande? – pregunto emocionada la chica de ojos castaños a su compañero de asiento, una vez ubicados ya dentro del aban.

-Shhhh – la hizo callar el chico rubio mientras le tapaba la boca con las manos – si Nino se entera que me enviaste las canciones me mata- finalizo divertido haciéndole un gesto a de complicidad a su amiga.

En realidad no le importaba que Nino supiera que Alya le había mandado esa música que, cada vez que él podía, apelaba que era de chica. Le importaba más que Marinette se enterara que le pidió a su amiga que le enviara música, solo porque se enteró de que a ella también le gustaba.

Cada vez que escuchaba esa canción que había sorprendido a Marinette cantando no podía evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginarla ahí, en frete suyo, cantando de nuevo.

-Será un secreto ¿quieres?- dijo casi en suplica el chico.

-Si – contestó emocionada.

* * *

-Nino ¿sabes si Adrien está enojado conmigo por algo? – cuestiono la chica de ojos azules a su compañero mientras miraba sus manos, pulcramente acomodadas en su regazo.

La chica no lograba levantar la cabeza hacia unos asientos más adelante, en donde estaban Alya y Adrien hablando animadamente.

-No ¿por qué? ¿Te ha dicho algo? – Contestó Nino.

-No, en realidad no – dijo mientras llevaba la mirada a las nubes, a través del cristal de las ventanillas.

* * *

Nino al bajar del automóvil, rápidamente se acercó a su amigo por la espalda y tomo de éste por los hombros para interrogarlo, inmerso en la intriga de que pasaba por la mente de éste y por qué actuaba extraño. Adrien era su mejor amigo, y si bien desconocía muchos de sus secretos, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo algo le molestaba.

-Adrien, cuéntame ¿Qué está pasando? – lo interrogo posando su cabeza sobre un hombro de su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- contesto este sin ánimo.

No es que Adrien no quisiera contarle a su amigo que hace un par de semas comenzaba a sentir algo por su compañera de clase, él había apoyado a su amigo en su declaración a Alya y sabía que su este haría lo mismo por él. Pero todo lo relacionado a Ladybug complicaba todo de una forma que no podía explicar a nadie.

-Chicos ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?

Una voz conocida los desvió de su escueta conversación y los hizo voltear.

-Si Nathaniel, dinos – contesto amablemente Nino sacando las manos de los hombros de su compañero y parándose erguido a su lado.

-Quiero… quisiera agradecerles el apoyo que me dieron ayer – dijo el chico pelirrojo en una postura tímida mirando al suelo -. Quisiera decirles que seguiré el consejo. Hoy se lo diré.

Al decir esas palabras el chico que mantenía siempre una posición encorvada y reservada, se irguió y tomó la postura más segura que Adrien había visto jamás en él.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo Nino entusiasmado – adelante, animo.

-Sí, muchas gracias – dijo finalmente haciendo una reverencia corta y avanzo a paso raudo hacia el hotel donde el resto de los estudiantes ya se habían perdido.

Adrien miro abajo, se sentía extraño. Poseía una sensación confusa, entre frustración y enojo. Jamás había sentido tal impotencia frente a una situación. Jamás se había sentido tan responsable y a la vez tan incapaz de hacer algo para cambiar su sentimiento o el flujo de los acontecimientos.

-Adrien ¿estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien- dijo en un tono vacilante y apagado.

-Pero…

-Estoy enamorado de Marinette – soltó casi en un susurro, interrumpiendo la acotación de Nino.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó lleno de sorpresa – pero… ¿Cómo? ... O sea… ¿desde cuándo? – Siguió erráticamente -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Lo siento Nino, es que todo es tan extraño – dijo subiendo la cabeza pero manteniendo los hombros abajo.

El chico de lentes sonrió, casi pensó entender a su amigo, le puso una mano en el hombro comprensivo, cómplice.

-Vamos a entrar, ya habrá tiempo de hablar de esto.

-Lo siento, por no decirte antes – posó los ojos en el chico.

-Lo siento yo. Acabo de alentar a Nathaniel.

Ambos avanzaron y Adrien alargó el brazo para tomar la puerta del hotel, pero no alcanzo a tocarla cuando esta se abrió de golpe hacia afuera, empujando a los dos niños para dejar pasar un hombre de contextura gruesa, evidentemente molesto desde el recibidor, seguido por el encargado de la feria de ciencias que se estiraba el uniforme pulcramente bajo el regazo.

-Lo siento niños. Hay gente que no acepta un no como respuesta.

-¿Todo está bien? – preguntó Adrien retomando la postura tras el golpe.

-Sí, es solo que en el hotel no damos dinero a mendigos; pero este aun así regresa a diario. No comprende que gente de su clase no es bienvenida aquí.

Adrien pensó en corregir al encargado, el hombre que salió ni siquiera tenía una mala presentación personal y le pareció ofensiva la forma en que este se había referido, pero al notar el gesto que hacía Nino para que entren omitió todo comentario, pidió permiso y entro junto a su amigo al hotel.

El salón destinado a la feria de ciencia estaba preciosamente decorado, ambientado con moléculas en 3D pegadas desde el techo, fotografías de los principales científicos pegados en las pareces, listones de colores que adornaban las puertas y en el centro del salón, la gran molécula de ADN que había hecho Marinette colgaba majestuosamente desde un par de cordones dorados.

Ambos chicos pasaron la mirada por el salón atestado de gente. Habían llegado estudiantes de diferentes escuelas y se paseaban entre los diferentes puestos que habían preparado estudiantes y profesores para mostrar sus experimentos.

* * *

No pudo, durante todo el resto de la mañana, quitar los ojos de Marinette; casi como si la estuviera cuidando. No podía imaginar lo que sentiría si presenciaba el momento en que Nathaniel se armara de valor y se acercara a ella a confesarse, sentía que moriría si tenía que asistir a ese momento, pero sentía también que no podría vivir si se lo perdía. Si fingía que no lo sabía y volteaba la espalda a ella, como lo había hecho tanto tiempo.

* * *

Al voltear, vio los ojos de Adrien pegados en ella y se sintió derretir; pero al instante notó como él desviaba la mirada. Por alguna razón se sintió culpable, habían pasado un momento juntos memorable el día anterior y no sabía por qué él ahora actuaba como si la estuviera evitando. Se armó de valor y se dirigió a él a paso firme hacia él, pero al llegar no supo que decir.

-A…Adrien

Casi no pudo terminar de decirlo porque un gran ventanal a su costado izquierdo se rompió.

Los enormes ventanales del salón se rompieron uno a uno mientras pequeños proyectiles impactaban contra ellos.

-¡Marinette! – gritó Adrien mientras se acercaba a la chica y usaba su espalda para protegerla.

Al romperse la ventana, su instinto la habría llevado a salir, pedir a todo mundo que saliera, ponerse su traje e investigar que pasaba, pero su mundo se paralizó cuando Adrien la abrazó obligándola a agacharse, cubrió su cabeza con las manos y su cuerpo con la espalda.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó tras dejar de caer pedazos de vidrio y comenzar el ruido de la huida de los estudiantes.

-Si ¿Tú?

-Todo bien. Sal de aquí, ayudaré a los estudiantes a evacuar.

-Sí.

Al ponerse de pie y caminar lentamente a la salida, mientras la gente corría a su alrededor se sintió volando. Sentía que sus pasos no tocaban el suelo, no pensaba en nada, en el caos, los gritos de la multitud, los golpecitos que recibía en los brazos propinados por la gente al pasar a su lado. No había mundo, no había tiempo. En ese momento un grito, seguido por una risa exagerada la saco de su trance, miró a su alrededor y se sintió tonta, estaba prácticamente sola, ya todo el mundo había salido; se voltio y vio ya a Chat, esquivaba los ataques de un hombre de piel roja, vestido de traje y sombrero de copa, que lo bombardeaba con monedas de plata mientras reía estrepitosamente.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿En qué momento había dejado que el sembrara el caos y ella parada como una muerta en medio de la acción sin reaccionar?

Corrió a esconderse y se transformó, haciendo caso omiso a los regaños de Tikki.

* * *

No había podido apartarse del celular tras despedirse de Chat en el hotel, la ansiedad la obligaba a apretarlo con fuerza para desquitarse. Se sentía aun tonta, embobada por el abrazo de Adrien.

No podía comprender como había dejado desprotegidos a sus compañeros en presencia de un akumatizado solo porque alguien la había abrazado. Se sentía enojada consigo misma, y los regaños de Tikki no ayudaban a sentirse mejor.

Pensó en la mirada preocupada de Adrien cuando la protegió de los trozos de vidrio, volvió a rememorar su mirada y sacudió la cabeza con frustración, jamás volvería a dejarse llevar de esa forma, jamás volvería a poner en peligro civiles de Paris solo por su falta de atención y juicio.

 _ **Canción 1: watch?v=Gk7x3qc-LgA**_

Se sentó en la ladera del edificio como siempre, pero al notar que aún faltaban más de 10 minutos para que la hora acordada se cumpla, dejó que el tenue viento acariciara su cara y su pelo, respiro profundo para serenarse, se puso los audífonos y cerró los ojos.  
La lenta melodía, acompañada de la dulce voz de la chica hizo que se sumergiera por completo la música, y que para el momento en que el varón comenzara a cantar a coro con la chica, ella también acompañara al dueto en una interpretación propia.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, completamente entregada a la sensación de volar entre el viento y la melodía, no notó la presencia y el imperceptible sonido de las pisadas en su espalda.  
Fue muy tarde y un profundo escalofrió recorrió desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de la espalda, cuando sintió el tacto del chico, depositando su mentón en el hombro de ella, las manos en sus brazos y pegando el rostro a su mejilla, para posicionar su oído a la altura del suyo y que el sonido de los audífonos se colara y él también pueda disfrutarlo.

El contacto hizo que se estremeciera, pero también lo hizo el pánico de ser sorprendida, el cual se entremezcló a la sorpresa de escucharlo cantar una línea de la letra a coro con ella. El suave agarre que le proporcionaron los brazos de Chat fue lo único que evito que callera y en menos de un segundo quitó la cara y dejó de cantar.

-¿Qué haces? Me asustaste – refunfuñó suavemente, volteándose y zafándose del agarre.

-Lo siento si la asuste, llegue temprano – contestó el chico sentándose en frente de ella con las piernas cruzadas. – Me gusta mucho esa canción.

-¿La conoces?

-Sip, me gusta mucho la música de esa serie, aunque sea para chicas.- dijo con una sonrisa

Usando el tono divertido de sus palabras y el aun presente estado atónito de en el rostro de su compañera, Chat alargo el brazo hacia ella y le quito los audífonos al teléfono, dejando escapar desde el parlante de éste parte del coro de la canción, mientras regresaba a su posición y se robaba perpetuamente la mirada a la chica.

El sonido los envolvió. Ya ninguno esbozó palabra, a pesar de que ambos tenían el leve impulso de recitar la letra de la canción ninguno lo hizo. Solo se dejaron llevar por el viento, la profundidad de los ojos que lo miraban y la magia.

Marinette, debajo del traje de Ladybug pudo ver de nuevo el verde de esos ojos. Esos que había creído ver en la mirada de Adrien últimamente y que siempre volvían a su mente cuando cerraba los ojos en las noches antes de dormir. Siempre que veía a Adrien se le colaba en la mente una sensación cálida y conocida; y solo en este momento pudo recordar de donde conocía.

Una sensación de calidez, revuelta a culpabilidad la envolvió. Era una sensación extraña, embriagadora pero sumamente agradable que duró solamente un par de segundos, mientras el par de enamorados en el teléfono recitaban ya los últimos versos y dejaban de cantar; dejándola sola con el azul del cielo, la brisa y esos ojos.

Un par de segundos de silencio los abrazo en compañía del viento.

-¿Tienes más? –Dijo finalmente él desviando la mirada y arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos a su compañera.

Ella no fue capaz de responder, solo siguió las manos de Chat hacia las suyas y vio casi sin entender lo que ocurría a éste llevarse su teléfono y comenzar a inspeccionar su lista de reproducción.

 ** _Canción 2: watch?v=_oBvmZo35wg_**

-Oh, esta me gusta mucho – dijo apretando la pantalla táctil del teléfono y poniéndolo en el suelo – Ven

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y extendió la mano para ayudar a la chica a pararse en un gesto de invitación.

-¿Qué? – Dijo ella atónita – no, estás loco.

-¿Loco? – Rio – ven

Chat tomó su mano y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

-Baila conmigo.

-No no, yo no hago eso – contestó ella quitando su mano y bajando la mirada, notando como el rosado se apoderaba lentamente de sus mejillas.

-Vamos, a que le tienes miedo, estamos solos.

La mano de Chat volvió a confiscar la suya y con la otra mano aprisionó suavemente su cintura.  
Nuevamente una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo cuando instintivamente el espacio entre ellos se acortaba hasta casi desaparecer.

-Confía en mí.

Le costó un par de segundos y un par de pasos mecánicos, pero luego de un momento pudo relajarse, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la música y el abrazo de Chat, mientras daban vueltas entre la melodía y el viento que hacían bailar al ritmo el rubio cabello del chico haciendo que éste le hiciera cosquillas en la frente.

Intentando escapar de esa sensación, posó su frente y nariz en el pecho de su compañero y por primera vez fue consciente de su olor. Un aroma fresco y elegante la invadió e instintivamente inspiro nuevamente, para hacer más reconocible el perfume. El fugaz pensamiento de querer guardar esa sensación en su mente para que luego sea fácil de recordar la invadió y fue obligada a desaparecer cuando él se separó un poco para hacerla girar como si bailaran vals y volverla a abrazar , logrando que se le escapara una sonrisa y guiara su brazo a la espalda de él.

Él se sintió sutilmente alentado por esa sonrisa, esa risita, aunque mínima, le abrió la posibilidad de atreverse a reír con ella. Apretó más la mano derecha a la espalda de la chica, y comenzó a dar pasos más largos, haciendo que los pasos de Ladybug no logren llegar a la misma distancia y el movimiento de ella fuera mucho más irregular.

Por un momento se sintió como una niña, que baila el vals pisando los pies de su padre mientras intentaba seguir el paso. Cayendo en carcajadas mientras era llevada completamente por Chat entre movimientos erráticos, su risa pegada a su oído y la música que escapaba del celular.

Cuando lentamente la melodía se hizo más tenue las manos que tenían juntas en ángulo y que formaban la única separación entre ellos, lentamente resbalaron instintivamente y fueron llevadas a la espalda del otro y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo cálido cuando la música dejo de sonar.

Ladybug abrió los ojos de golpe, y se separó de Chat casi de un salto.

-Mira, traje algo para ti – dijo ella mientras velozmente se dirigía a la ladera del edificio nuevamente y tomaba una cajita blanca y pulcramente envuelta.

-¿Si? – dijo él siguiéndola y haciendo caso omiso a ese gesto de huida.

\- Si – dijo ella mientras se sentaba y abría la caja – en realidad es para Plagg pero… siento que también te debo una disculpa-

Chat avanzó tras ella y se sentó.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy, tuve un momento de torpeza y te deje que lucharas solo, protegiste a esos chicos tú solo. Muchas gracias por eso – dijo mirando el interior de la caja.

-¿Te refieres al inicio de la batalla? Vamos, solo tardaste un par de minutos – dijo él relajado – quizá estabas más lejos que yo o tardaste en notar la confusión. No te preocupes, llegaste y logramos vencer a los malos, como siempre.

-Sí, puedes tener razón – dijo con la cabeza escondida entre los hombros. – Aun así llegue tarde por una torpeza mía, lo siento mucho. Ten – tímidamente subió los ojos a encontrarse con los de él y extendió la caja ya abierta- son cheesecake; pasteles de queso, para que sean del agrado del pequeño.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias. – dijo tomando la caja.

-Uno es para Plagg, por apoyarme la otra vez, el otro es tuyo, por apoyarme siempre.

Él levanto la mirada hacia ella y sonrió al ver esa conocida expresión en ella. Esa postura que adoptaba cuando quería ocultar su rostro entre el fleco mirando hacia abajo y con las manos tensas en el regazo. Llevo un cheesecake a la boca y abrió los ojos como platos antes de comenzar a mascar.

-¿Qué? ¿Están muy dulces? ¿Muy ácidos? Quizá fue mucha crema – se precipitó a decir ella ante el cambio de expresión en él.

-Está muy bueno ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Sip

-Esta delicioso. Plagg lo amara. Gracias.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos y Chat volvió a tomar entre sus manos el teléfono que estaba depositado en el suelo cerca de ellos.

-Sabes, desde el momento en que escuche esta canción por primera vez… siempre pienso en ti al oírla.

 _ **Canción 3: watch?v=Ks90BnfLICY**_

Puso otra canción en el teléfono antes de entregárselo y terminar de comer en silencio. Ambos con los ojos clavados en el cielo, escuchando el silbar del viento pasando entre los edificios y haciendo bailar los cabellos de ambos, acompañado de la letra cantada dulcemente a dueto desde el celular en las manos de Ladybug.

Esperaron en silencio hasta que finalizara la última nota antes de ponerse de pie.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo.

-Gracias a ti. – dijo él antes de voltearse y marcharse.

A.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **He regresado... otra vez.  
No creo que sea justo de mi parte poner escusas del motivo de mi desaparición, solo puedo darles las gracias infinitamente a quienes lean este capitulo a pesar del tiempo que he tardado en subirlo.  
Aclaraciones a cerca de las canciones que escogí en realidad no muchas, son de una serie que también es del canal Disney, ese fue un detalle que me gusto mucho para escogerlas, ademas me pareció cómico pensar que nosotros, personas de carne y hueso, miramos animación y ellos ven series con actores; otro detalle es que Laura, que es quien canta estas canciones, también canta el opening de Ladybug en ingles 3. Ademas me gusta mucho la letra de todas, si tienen curiosidad los insto a que busquen las letras en español, son muy lindas. **

**No mucho mas que decir. De verdad siento el haber tardado tanto, no hay escusa, solo pase por un tiempo de bloqueo y me cortó mucho salir de él. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir aquí. :)**


	14. Soledad

Soledad

"-Muchas gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo.

-Gracias a ti. – dijo él antes de voltearse y marcharse."

Horas mas tarde, Marinette como ya era costumbre, estaba escondida entre las cobijas de su cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada y maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras la pequeña kwami de mariquita sobrevolaba a su alrededor.

Tikki observaba a su compañera de batallas, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo desdichada que ésta se sentía. Ella había visto aquel día en el armario el rostro de Adrien bajo el manto de Chat Noir, y si bien entendía que no podía revelar esa información, de la misma forma que Plagg no lo haría, sentía que si Marinette se enteraba de quien era Chat, muchos de sus problemas se solucionarían.

-Marinette, sabes que no es un gran problema, llegaste de todas formas y nadie salió herido. Chat llego antes y pudo contener la situación mientras te trasformabas, no paso más de un minuto antes de que reaccionaras.

-Ese no es el punto Tikki.

La chica contestaba con la voz quebrada, en una mescla entre amarga tristeza, rabia y frustración; de cara a su almohada para no llamar la atención de sus padres.

-Me perdí en el tiempo y el espacio, me quede pasmada antes de llegar a la puerta, me puse en peligro a mí misma y a todos los alumnos y profesores que evacuaban el lugar – hizo una pausa - y lo puse en peligro a él.

-¿De quién estamos hablando en este momento? – pregunto la kwami sentándose en la cama, a la altura del rostro de su portadora mientras esta se daba la vuelta para mirarla.

-Eso en realidad da igual, los puse en peligro a ambos. Dejé que Adrien vaya él solo a ayudar a evacuar, siendo que eso lo debí hacer yo y además deje a Chat combatir solo – un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo – yo estaba ahí Tikki, el akumatizado era un hombre que quería vengarse de uno de los trabajadores del hotel, yo estaba ahí y deje que Chat hiciera mi trabajo… y lo puse en peligro.

-¿Estas más molesta por no haber sido al 100% eficiente como superhéroe o por estar considerando haberle fallado a uno de ellos?

-No lo sé.

-¿Puedes ahora aceptar y confirmarme en voz alta que sientes algo por Chat?

Marinette cerró los ojos y apretó las rodillas contra su pecho en posición fetal.

-Marinette, te lo he preguntado ya varias veces y siempre me evitas o me contestas ambigüedades – siguió la pequeña al no recibir respuesta -. Tú sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré y no te juzgaré. Confía en mí.

-Sí, estoy comenzando a sentir algo por Chat – dijo al fin sin soltar su cuerpo aun tenso bajo las cobijas – pero eso ahora es irrelevante. Siempre me he considerado poco digna para ser Ladybug, a pesar de que siempre me has apoyado.

Tikki respondió sonriendo comprensiva.

-Siempre me has dicho que crea en mí, pero siempre me ha costado ordenar mis prioridades en cuanto a mi vida personal y a mis deberes de héroe. Siempre Adrien ha estado en un puesto alto en cuanto a cómo tomo mis decisiones y hoy eso fue, no solo un desacierto como lo ha sido otras veces, sino un error grave que pudo terminar muy mal – sacó finalmente la cabeza completamente fuera de la cama miró el techo -. Me niego a poner además de todo a Chat como parte de esta ecuación.

-Pero Marinette…

-No Tikki, – interrumpió – lo quiero, no tengo duda de eso. Por alguna razón cada vez que pienso en Adrien últimamente, se me viene a la mente la mirada de Chat y hasta este día no me había dado cuenta; que proyecto en Adrien mucho de lo que siento por Chat. Pero me niego, me reúso a poner sobre mi deber de proteger a la gente mis sentimientos por ninguno de los dos.

-Mari, estoy muy orgullosa de ti – dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica – has crecido mucho y has madurado mucho más de lo que te puedes dar cuenta. No seas tan dura contigo misma, has hecho siempre un excelente trabajo como heroína.

-No soy dura, soy realista. Quiero ser la mejor Ladybug que pueda para la cuidad y para ti.

-Ya lo eres Marinette.

-Gracias, pero prometo ser mejor.

Cerró los ojos, frente a la mirada compasiva de la pequeña catarina.

-En cuanto vea a Chat le pediré que no nos veamos más tras las batallas – hizo una pausa – y en cuento a Adrien; a él lo seguiré viendo a diario en el colegio pero de ahora en adelante no dejaré que él sea el punto central en mi vida. Ni él, ni Chat, ni la confusión sentimental por la que estoy pasando… y que siento que me ahoga- finalizo relajando los músculos de su cuerpo.

Tikki sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, las ganas de gritarle la verdad a la cara a su compañera eran más abrumadoras que cualquier otro sentimiento hubiera invadido su pequeño cuerpo, pero sabía que no podía, era la regla más grande y más sagrada para los kwami.

-Marinette…

-Todo está bien Tikki – dijo en voz tranquila, volteando a mirar a su pequeña amiga y regalándole una caricia en la cabeza.

El pequeño gato, que hasta ese momento se encontraba hecho un ovillo a los pies de la cama fue a entregarle apoyo a la chica y se acurrucó junto a la almohada.

-Buenas noches Chat – dijo ella acariciando al gatito -. Buenas noches Tikki.

-Buenas noches Marinette.

* * *

-Se lo diré, ya está decidido.

Adrien llevaba horas tirado en su cama mirando el blanco techo, mientras escuchaba el sonido que emitía Plagg al comer el pastel que le había enviado Marinette.

-No puedes decírselo, ya hemos hablado de esto – acotó a pequeña criatura con la boca llena – que tu sepas la verdad ya es malo.

-Pero se enterará eventualmente, prefiero que sea por mis labios a que se entere sola – dijo el rubio en tono de reclamo.

-Mira, tú nunca me haces caso – dijo casi en frustración – mi deber cumplo con decirte que está prohibido, que no puedes hacerlo y si algo sale mal después de que se lo digas, mi deber será decirte "te lo dije". Ahora duerme.

-No puedo aun, tendría que estar preparando la sesión de fotos de mañana. Casi no saludé a mi padre hoy cuando llegó.

-Por lo mismo deberías estar dormido ya. Buenas noches.

El pequeño kwami se paró y levitó hacia el interruptor para apagar las luces, dejando sumido en la oscuridad al joven que aun debatía internamente que hacer.

Al día siguiente Adrien no pudo casi despertar para la sesión de fotos, solo la idea de poder pasar el día con su padre lo motivo para vestirse y bajar a desayunar.

En cuanto llego al primer piso notó algo extraño, no había nadie en el recibidor. Por lo general cuando había sesión fotográfica su casa amanecía llena de gente, entre los fotógrafos, coreógrafos, personas de maquillaje, vestuario e iluminación, además de que Nathalie siempre estaba al teléfono, revoloteando entre la gente para tener todo listo para salir a la locación escogida. Pero hoy no había nadie.

Se adentró entre las habitaciones y no encontró alma alguna, se precipito al despacho de su padre y lo encontró vacío. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Nathali.

-¿Si? – la voz de la mujer al otro lado del teléfono salió casi inmediatamente.

-Buenos días Nathali ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas con mi padre?

-Sí, tuvimos que cancelar la sesión, tu padre tuvo que salir a hacer unos trámites para publicar unos artículos nuevos. La sesión será re agendada.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron? Los he estado buscando.

-Lo siento, salimos muy temprano y no te quise despertar. Pero aprovecha, tienes el día libre.

-Ok – suspiro – que tengan éxito.

-…Te compensaré – dijo la mujer casi en un susurro.

-Está bien – contestó el comprensivo – gracias.

Luego de colgar el teléfono subió las escaleras. Pensó en pasar por algo para desayunar pero sentía que las piernas se movían solas hacia su habitación.

Plagg ya estaba desayunando cuando Adrien regresó a tirarse sobre la cama.

-No hay sesión de fotos hoy – avisó en voz de resignación.

-Bien, será día de flojera entonces.

-Nop, saldremos de todas formas – dijo levantándose bruscamente – Plagg, las garras.

* * *

Vestir el manto del gato negro siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, no importa lo que ocurriera, siempre que podía correr por la cuidad en el traje de Chat hacia que se pudiera sentir libre. El hecho de saltar de edificio en edificio y sentir que podía tocar el cielo si quería era un sentimiento único.

De repente algo lo detuvo, ese familiar sonido a pánico al que comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Viró a la derecha rápidamente y notó que los gritos venían del zoológico. Su mente estaba tan acostumbrada a reaccionar al pánico de la gente que instantáneamente se acercó a ver qué pasaba. Pero no pudo encontrar un akumatizado o algo que llamara la atención, más solo el lugar deshabitado luego de que las personas salieran.

Poco tardó en encontrar el problema. Cuatro encargados del zoo se encontraban tratando inútilmente de regresar una cría de elefante a su jaula, mientras la madre de éste chillaba desde dentro del área designada y golpeaba fervientemente los barrotes intentando llegar hasta su pequeño.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba a los encargados, que armados con sogas trataban inútilmente de mover a la asustada cría de elefante.

-Aah, que bueno es tenerte aquí Chat Noir – contestó un hombre de robusta contextura -. Estamos tratando de devolver a este pequeño con su madre, estuvo enfermo y lo aislamos, pero ahora no comprende que tratamos de entrarlo a su área.

-Entiendo – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al pequeño -¿Por qué no tratan de acercarlo con comida?

-Ya lo intentamos y no hubo caso – contesto otro hombre perdiendo la paciencia y tirando más fuerte de la soga que tenía en las manos -. Además no podemos entrar al área con ella tan enfadada, es peligroso.

-¿Cuántos hombres se necesitan para reunir un niño con su madre? – contestó divertida una chica en traje catarina acercándose desde atrás – y suelte eso, le está haciendo daño.

-Ladybug – exclamo el chico en traje de gato – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te buscaba a ti, ayudemos a estas personas, quisiera hablar contigo.

-Claro – contestó el casi en desconcierto. Tendría la oportunidad de decirle la verdad la Ladybug más pronto de lo que él creía.

-Vamos a ver - dijo la chica acercándose cuidadosamente a la cría de elefante.

-Cuidado señorita – dijo el encargado.

-Tranquilos, solo está asustado – contesto acercándose cautelosa- ¿verdad pequeño?

-Yo entrare a la jaula de la madre para contenerla – dijo el chico de negro sin tardanza.

Chat entro a la sección de los elefantes, y con comida para la madre pusiera atención en él logró quitarla de los barrotes, solo para que esta lo golpeara con la trompa y lo lanzara por los aires, haciéndolo aterrizar en un montón de paja que tenían dispuesta para que los animales pasen la noche.

-Siempre sacas la peor parte verdad – dijo la chica ofreciendo su mano para que el chico pudiera ponerse de pie, mientras posaba la mirada en el pequeño que ya había entrado al área y se reunía con su madre.

-Pero así es más divertido – contesto sonriente, tratando de quitarse los trozos de paja que cubrían su traje y su pelo - ¿todo está bien?

-Si, ven, quiero hablarte.

* * *

-¿Segura que todo está bien? – dijo él mientras se rascaba la cabeza en intentos inútiles de quitar los últimos pedazos de paja.

-Si – dijo ella sentándose en la parte de atrás de la azotea del edificio, diferente a otras veces donde solían sentarse en la orilla y colgar las piernas de él, ahora apoyó la espalda en una de las delgadas paredes que formaban la entrada a la escalera de servicio. – tengo algo importante que decirte.

-La verdad, también yo… también quiero decirte algo importante Ladybug.

-¿Sí? – contestó ella, mirándolo por primera vez desde que subieron al techo.

-Si- dijo aun rascándose la cabeza, pero al notar la mirada de la chica puso sus manos al costado lleno de nerviosismo.

-Jah, ven aquí, déjame limpiarte un poco primero – se rio la chica - no puedo tomarte en serio viéndote asi.

Ella se estiro hacia él, tirando de los pequeños trocitos de paja que poblaban el cabello rubio del chico.

-Gracias – contestó el bajando la cabeza.

-No es nada – sonrió - ven acá que no alcanzo el otro lado.

En un rápido movimiento Ladybug tomo la cabeza de Chat y lo dejo caer suavemente en su regazo, usando una de sus piernas flexionadas para apoyar la espalda de él y poder con ambas manos acceder a su cabello.

-Así si puedo limpiarte – dijo mientras suavemente pasaba los dedos por el cabello rubio del chico en un acto casi instintivo.

Chat no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos, dejándose envolver por los brazos de la chica y por sus manos que le ofrecían una dulce caricia mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo solo ahí, quieto y siendo invadido por un sentimiento calido y reconfortante, hasta que se dio cuenta que las manos de Ladybug estaban quietas sobre su piel y lentamente se estaban tensando.

Abrió los ojos y vio directamente los ojos azules de la chica clavados en él, en una expresión indescifrable. Y por un momento olvido quien era, donde estaba y lo que había estado preparando para decir. Todo cuanto poblaba su mente se había ido y solo estaba ella, ahí con las manos puestas en su cabeza y espalda, rodeándolo con los brazos, ahí estaban sus ojos, plantados en él, ahí estaba ella.

Y de repente ya no estaba, apartó la mirada, retiró las manos y se puso de pie dejándolo sentado en el suelo solo en un movimiento brusco.

-¿Ladybug? – dijo en un tono interrogante.

-Me voy – dijo cortante sacando su yoyo para comenzar a moverlo.

-Pero, espera – dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto - quiero hablarte

-No, ahora no – dijo inexpresiva mientras enganchaba su yoyo en un poste de luz para marcharse.

-Pero

-Dije que no, si me quedo, me arrepentiré – hizo una pausa y tensó los hombros - lo siento.

Sin voltear a verlo Ladybug se dejó caer del edificio, dejando a un Chat completamente perplejo y solo.

A.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Bueno, tras una desaparición de meses debo reconocer que hasta pensé en la idea de no regresar y no terminar mi historia. Con la salida de la segunda temporada me siento casi fuera de lugar, pero creo que es un compromiso adquirido con ustedes y conmigo misma.**

 **La historia ya esta terminada y voy a terminar de subirla durante la semana, quise que este lista antes de regresar para no volver a quedarme en un parón.**

 **Luego de que me mudé todo ha sido un poco más difícil, pero no es escusa para desaparecer y no regresar.**

 **P.D siempre tengan en cuenta que esta historia comenzó a crecer en mi cabeza antes de que termine la primera temporada; de hecho Volpina aun no existía, por tanto cualquier similitud a situaciones que se den en la segunda temporada es mera coincidencia.**


End file.
